BitchySwan
by NTJB
Summary: Just. Read. It.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related. I own the rest, right? I guess. I own it if it's good...

* * *

><p>Act One Scene One:<p>

{Night. Street corner in Seattle, Washington outside of a four-star Japanese restaurant "Ichiban." Inside, a party of ten celebrating a birthday. Outside, a party of two, arguing vehemently.}

{Edward Cullen} A lean, tall, bronze haired male in a dark custom fit Armani and white starched shirt. Sake spilled on his shirt. Fuming.

{Bella Swan} A statuesque brunette in a red Herve Leger, Nude high Louboutons. Hurt. Snotty. Defiant.

Bella: You're such an... asshole!

Edward: And you're a spoiled brat!

Bella: How dare... {quieter, looking around} How dare you say that to me!

Edward: {yelling} How dare you come here and ruin Rosalie's party. It's time you learned that for once in your life, it's not about you.

Bella: Wrong. It's always about Bella Swan, Edward. You wouldn't have had all that sake tonight if it wasn't for me. Don't forget who made you!

Edward: {flustered} That's all we are to you, now? Your products?

Bella: {whispering, smiling at the passersby} Will you calm down? We're in public, and you're embarrassing me.

Edward: Afraid your precious reputation will be ruined? Don't worry, Bella. They don't care. Now, I want an apology.

Bella: Me apologize to you? I'll eat a filthy pussy before ever apologizing to your self-righteous, holier than thou, pompous ass!

Edward: Self-righteous?

Bella: Yes!

Edward: Pompous. {seething}

Bella: You got it, buddy!

{Edward grabs her by the arms, pulling her into the side alley between buildings}

Bella: What the hell are you- Where do you get off-

Edward: Shut up and listen. {pushes her against the wall covering her mouth with his hand}

{Bella bites his hand. Edward howls. He steps away, shaking his bleeding hand. Bella runs away for her bodyguard, Jacob. Edward runs after her.}

Bella: {calls Jacob Black on her Iphone} Pull the car around, now! We're getting on the next plane to L.A.

Edward: How could you do this to Rosalie? And Esme?

Bella: Always so damn sensitive. Always thinking of others. But you never think about how you hurt people all the time. You hated Rosalie in high school. You wanted nothing to do with her, remember? I was the one who was like family. I was the one who supported her. You abandoned her like she was a piece of trash. Fuck you Edward Cullen. Fuck! You!

Edward: It is taking everything in me not to slap you!

Bella: You wouldn't! You're too chickenshit to-

{Edward slaps Bella. Bella stumbles back, speechless.}

{Party of ten walk out of the restaurant dressed in evening attire- Rosalie Cullen Hale, Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Emmett Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Swan Hale, Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, Quil Ateara}

Carlisle: What is going on out here?

Esme: We could hear you two from our table...{looks at Bella holding her face with her hand} Oh no, Bella! Are you alright? {sees Edward's bleeding hand} And your hand!

Bella: {glares at Edward} I'm fine, and it was coming to him. Enjoy the rest of the weekend. I'm going home.

Rosalie: Bella, don't do this. It's OK.

Edward: No, let her go. She didn't want to come anyway.

Bella: What? You read minds now?

Edward: If I ever read yours, I could hear a pin drop!

Bella: {cussing in French} I will never understand what I saw in you ten years ago, what anyone ever sees in you. If you were the last man on Earth, I wouldn't touch you.

Edward: I don't know what you said in that shi-shi fou-fou language but the feeling's mutual.

Alice: You two don't mean that. You used to love each other so much. You know you still do.

Bella: He never loved me. The only person Edward Cullen could ever love is himself.

{Rosalie and Emmett to themselves}

Rosalie: {mumbles} It's all my fault.

Emmett: {strokes her shoulder, consoling her} Don't worry about them. You have other things to worry about now. We both do.

Rosalie: You didn't tell anyone, did you?

Emmett: No, sweetie. I promised I wouldn't.

Rosalie: You're the only one who knows. If any of them find out, they will never forgive me.

{The Party watch Bella}

Bella: {opens her bag to pull out some keys} Here Esme. You can stay at my beach house for the rest of the festivities. I planned an entire weekend of events for everyone. The staff is expecting you tonight. And Rosalie's big surprise tomorrow evening is set.

Edward: Mom, we shouldn't.

Esme: {frowning} Bella, please work this out with Edward.

Edward: Let's go home and enjoy the rest of the evening as a real family. Rosalie doesn't want anything Bella has to offer.

Esme: {scolding Edward} Don't patronize her. She means well.

Carlisle: Bella, we don't want you to go.

{Alice and Jasper walk over to Bella and console her.}

Alice: It's been five years since you've been home. I've missed you. And we talked about hanging out a little bit more this summer, remember?

Bella: So come to L.A. We can hang out all you want. My next film doesn't start until September.

Jasper: Bella, she can't. She and I have to finish school this summer.

Bella: I can't {stares at Edward} I can't stay.

Alice: Maybe Edward was right about you... You're acting like a spoiled brat.

Bella: How could you say that, Alice?

Esme: She's gone through enough tonight. Let's let her be.

Alice: Give her the keys, Esme. We don't want it.

Edward: I always knew Alice was the smarter Swan. {stands at the curb, looking down the road} And here comes her chariot.

Bella: It's the least I could do. Rosalie deserves this.

Esme: No, what Rosalie deserves most is her friend back.

{A gleaming white Expedition rolls smoothly onto the curb. Jacob Black, a huge 6'5" guy in a black suit and Ray Bans, hops out}

Bella: Where were you, Blacko?

Jacob: Sorry, Ms. Swan. The private jet needed to be refueled. {notices her cheek, red from the slap} Who did that to you? {cracks his knuckles}

Edward: I did. She deserved it. You should slap her around more often.

Jacob: You want me to take care of this man for you, Ms. Swan?

Bella: {after a beat} Umm, yeah sure.

{Jacob lifts Edward off the ground by the collar. Everyone rushes to Bella, demanding she stop Jacob.}

Edward: {breathless and terrified} I'll have you know that I am a black belt, and I will take you down!

Bella: No, he isn't. {checks her cheek on her compact} He can't even beat up a couple of ten year old girls. But let him down.

Jacob: {sucks teeth} Yes, Ms. Swan. {drops him to the ground}

Edward: {standing up, brushing off his Armani} You love bossing men around, don't you? Something you learned in Hollywood? Sorry, Jacob. I wish I slapped her harder.

Rosalie: Don't speak like that in front of our mother, Edward!

Bella: {rolls eyes} Let's go home, Jacob. {walks to the back door waiting for Jacob to open the door for her}

Edward: I'll pray for the residents of Malibu.

{Jacob opens the door, helping Bella onto the backseat. The Cullens, Hales, and the rest of the party look on, some hurt, some disappointed. Edward Cullen walks back into the restaurant asking for some seltzer water. Rosalie cries onto Emmett's shoulder. Quil Ateara and Erik Yorkie spread information about the evening's incident on several social media sites calling Bella '#BitchySwan'}


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related. Yeah, the names, the shades of characterizations, the locations. So she's the England in the 18th Century and I'm the U.S. about to fight the War of Independance baby! Don't tax my tea, Stephenie!

* * *

><p>Act One Scene One: {Edward Cullen}<p>

I have never wanted to fuck a woman so much in my life. If I ever see her in that dress again, I will rip it off of her. Damn her for getting under my skin. Why does she have to be such a bitch?

And why was it so easy for her to leave again?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related... excluding all hardcore sexual activity since none of that existed in the series. I own that. And the cuss words. Take that England!

* * *

><p>Act One Scene One: {Bella Swan}<p>

God that felt so fucking good. The look on his face when the sake hit him was priceless. I should've poured it over his head. He thinks he could talk to me like that? He thinks he could sit at my best friend's birthday, and talk to me like I'm a child? Talk about my mother like that? No one talks about my mother like that. Fucking asshole! He has no idea what my mom would think about anything going on in my life if she was alive right now. He didn't even like her. He hated her the moment he met her. Why did he have to bring her up? Why did he have to talk about her at Rosalie's party? Why did he have to ruin the weekend I had planned for her? Fucker! I wish I bit his entire hand off. And it was his right hand, the one he probably jacks off to when he watches my movies. Good luck jacking off now, pal!

I just wish I could have seen Rosalie's face when she saw my surprise. It was a trip to the Caribbean for her and Emmett. Now I don't even know if she received it. Edward must have found out about it and ripped them up. Edward must hate that he can't afford to send his sister off to a tropical island on a whim. Not anymore, anyway. I gave him all of his clients, and I could take them all away with one phone call.

And to think he once told me he would give me the world. There was a time when he said he would die for me. But it was all lies. I should have known better. My mom didn't like him for a reason. It was a good reason. I was too blind to see that he was a close-minded, petty douche because I thought I was in love with him but she saw it in an instant. She foresaw that he would hurt me, and he did. She said that he was like Charlie: he wouldn't be able to handle a strong independent woman. And I hated her for it, because Charlie had abandoned us, left us in Forks, Washington until she passed on. Who knew where he was now? Probably flipping burgers.

Edward had been nothing like Charlie. He was confident. He was smart. He had a future. Charlie was a loser. On the surface, they had nothing in common. But inside, where it counts, they were all too familiar. My God, mom had good reason. So now, I'm on my way back to L.A. alone, without the man I thought I would marry. And my mother's buried in a casket, dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related. So, when Edward calls out Bella's name in ecstasy, Stephenie owns that. But he won't be calling her name in ecstasy any time soon folks. No smut in this scene. But if you're good reviewers, you might get Edward to sing Bella Swan in four part harmony. NBD, right? He's Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>Act One Scene Two:<p>

{One week later. The Cullen House. Sunny afternoon in a bright, warm, loving kitchen. Esme Cullen is preparing beef stew. Alice Swan Hale is chopping greens on the island. Rosalie Cullen Hale is on the phone in the living room speaking to her boss.}

Esme: Alice, pass me the carrots?

{Alice passes the carrots}

Rosalie: {on the phone} We can discuss that when I get back to the office.

Esme: Alice, would you like some water, honey? You don't look well.

Alice: {nodding} Yes ma'am.

{Esme picks up a tall glass and some water}

Rosalie: {on the phone} Do what you have to do.

Alice: Thank you.

Esme: {strokes Alice's hair, long and black} Is something the matter, honey?

Alice: I don't know. That's what I want to talk to you and Rosalie about today.

Rosalie: {on the phone} No, I will not reconsider. {hangs up and walks into the kitchen}

Alice: Rosalie are you alright? That didn't sound good.

Rosalie: {shoves her phone into her purse and slams it on the table} Everything's apple pie and ice cream sundaes. How's dinner coming?

Esme: {eyeing Alice} Well. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it, Rose?

Rosalie: No. It's alright. Hey, Emmett said he can't make it tonight. The firm is working on this double homicide case that's taking up all of his time. But I'd like to take some beef stew for him later if there's enough, mom.

Esme: You know this is Edward's favorite, honey...

Rosalie: So what?

Esme: He hasn't been feeling well the last few days. I want to make him feel better.

Rosalie: There's enough, isn't there? {walks over to the island to check the pot. There isn't enough.} Oh.

Esme: I'll just have a little less. Edward is leaving Forks tonight. I want him to be well-nourished.

Rosalie: I thought it wasn't until next week?

Esme: He called your father last night, telling him that he had to leave sooner. He's lost eight of his ten clients, three in the last couple of days.

{Alice stops chopping and frowns}

Rosalie: Wow, she really hates him.

Esme: Don't say that. Bella isn't capable of hate.

Alice: I used to think that. She used to be kinder. But she's changed. Would you have ever imagined her in a dress like that? It looked like it was glued to her body. And she was so skinny. She didn't eat any of her dinner. Edward was right. She's gone Hollywood.

Rosalie: She has, but he had it coming. He was an insensitive jerk after your mom died, Alice.

Esme: {scolding} Rose!

Rosalie: Come on, mom. He dropped her like a bad habit. If I were her, I wouldn't have given him one lead. He was lucky she was feeling generous a couple years ago. Are you sure we're related?

Esme: Rosalie where's your compassion? He's your brother! His livelihood is at stake.

Rosalie: You always do this! You always take his side, even when we were kids. He's not a golden child, mom.

Alice: Bella isn't a saint, either. She wasn't the best girlfriend at the time. She never valued his opinion, especially in high school, when you had the falling out with him.

Rosalie: Don't remind me of that, please.

Esme: Yes, let's talk about something happier. You had good news, Alice?

Alice: {looks at Esme, then at Rosalie} It's not good news. I need some advice.

Rosalie: {walks around the island to comfort Alice} What is it, honey?

Alice: I don't mean to sound selfish about this. I did vow to make Jasper happy when we got married. And this was something we spoke about doing so I'm not surprised that he would want this from me.

Esme: What is it, honey?

Alice: Jasper wants to start trying.

Esme: Sweetie, that's wonderful!

Rosalie: Mom, it isn't.

Alice: It's the problem. I... I don't want to have children... yet.

Esme: Why not, Alice?

Alice: I'm almost finished with school, we both are. Our careers are ahead of us. I don't want to start a family now. We can't raise a child now.

Rosalie: And you haven't told him...

Alice: No, it'll break his heart if I did. I can't tell him.

{Edward Cullen enters the kitchen from the living room, red-eyed and exhausted}

Edward: Can't tell him what?

{The three women glance at each other}

Esme: That you can't have an extra helping of beef stew tonight. Rosalie will take the rest for Emmett.

Edward: OK. And why would Alice be so bent out of shape about stew?

Alice: I... wanted an extra helping of beef stew, too... Dagnabit.

{Rosalie and Esme laugh. Edward walks over to the fridge for some juice.}

Edward: {still sour} Mom does make really good beef stew, doesn't she? So Alice, have you spoken to your sister lately?

Alice: No, not since she landed last week. She said she wanted me to take photos for her from Rosalie's surprise party... which we never had. So, I never called her back.

Rosalie: I've spoken to her.

{Everyone in the room looks at Rosalie. Esme, worrisome. Alice, intrigued. Edward, irritated}

Edward: {slams his apple juice on the counter.} What could you possibly have to say to her?

Rosalie: A whole lot. I had to thank her for the tickets I got in the mail last Tuesday for an all-expense paid vacation to St. Thomas.

Edward: What?

Alice: {simultaneously} What? Why didn't you tell me?

Esme: {to Alice} See, she hasn't changed so much.

Edward: Like she could buy people's affections before?

Rosalie: That is not what she's doing, and you know it! You're just jealous.

Edward: {sarcastically} Yeah, OK.

Esme: Edward, would you be happy for your sister for once? She and Emmett deserve this trip!

Edward: Will you take my side for once, mom? Christ!

{Rosalie scoffs. Alice shakes her head}

Rosalie: Poor little Edward Cullen.

Esme: You will not take the Lord's name in vain in this house young man.

Edward: {glares at Rosalie} Sorry. Sorry mom. I'm just stressed out. I'm sorry I took it out on you all. I might not have any clients by the end if the day, that's all. No big deal.

Esme: Oh Edward, you will find other clients. You have a good reputation doing PR. That young blond English actress adores you. What was her name?

Edward: Carey Mulligan

Rosalie: She didn't leave?

Edward: No. She wasn't that close to Bella, anyway.

Esme: You will be fine. Carey was your first client. And she'll remain loyal, sweetie.

Rosalie: Actually Bella was his first client...

{Esme walks over to console Edward.}

Alice: I'm sorry she's doing this to you. I wish I could do something about it. {raises her eyebrows at Rosalie}

Rosalie: What? Me?

Alice: You're the only one speaking to her.

Rosalie: Bella wouldn't listen to me. Bella is the most stubborn person we know, Alice. No one changes her mind about anything, let alone for this fool.

Edward: It's nice to know what you think of me.

Rosalie: Stop being a wimp, will you? Edward, and you already know this so I don't have to remind you, but you're good at what you do. Bella can't sabotage your career when you do it so well. You can bounce back. You're like a PR machine.

Edward: A little help goes a long way, Rosie.

Rosalie: {slaps his shoulder} I hate when you call me that. Only dad can call me that!

Edward: OK, fine. I'll take Carey and Ryan along for a smooth, stress-free ride. I shouldn't be associated with Bella's circle anyway. Her PR team has a hell of a job ahead with all the gossip coming out about her.

Rosalie: You saw it on E! last night too?

Edward: And Entertainment Tonight. She's turned into Lindsay Lohan.

Esme: What?

Alice: Oh no.

Esme: It cannot be that bad. It cannot be.

Edward: She was seen at several bars last night doing drugs. It is that bad, mother. {clears his throat and pauses}

Rosalie: Do I hear my brother, Edward Cullen, getting choked up? Worried about Bella, are we?

Edward: No. Hell no. She'll get what's coming to her.

Esme: Enough of this indifference. This is family we are talking about here!

Alice: Yeah, my family... who wants nothing to do with us. {mutters} We couldn't help her if we wanted to.

Esme: None of us have tried to help her, least of all me.

Edward: {holds Esme's hands from across the table} She can take care of herself, mom. She'll be fine, OK?

{Esme turns to the cabinets for some more seasoning for the stew. The screen lights up on her cellphone on the counter before her. It's a message from Bella. She ignores it. Alice and Rosalie prepare the salad, talking about St. Thomas. They agree to go jogging together to lose some "lbs" in two months. The trip is in August. Edward calls Carey Mulligan to confirm their meeting for tomorrow. It goes straight to voicemail.}


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related. I think I own everything else. I own the bitchy part of the hashtag #BitchySwan. There ya go.

A/N:

I'm sorry I haven't been clear about what led to Bella hating Edward. So I'll give you a concise summary.

He abandoned her when she needed him the most, after her mom died. He didn't support her when she wanted to become an actress. Then when she did, and he was doing her PR, they disagreed on her image.

It was all that.

Do you want a flashback scene or something? ;)

* * *

><p>Act One: Text Messages between Bella Swan and Esme Cullen<p>

Bella Swan: The staff told me no one showed up last night.

5.30.11 11:07 a.m.

Esme Cullen: I barely know how to use these things. Call mmme.

5.30.11 11:15 a.m.

Bella Swan: I cant right now. Im heading out to a meeting But I want u to know that I understand y u didnt go. Hes ur son. U arent my mother. Ill call u later.

5.30.11 11:17 a.m.

Esme Cullen: I can't understand a word, Bella

5.30.12 11:30 a.m.

Bella Swan: Esme, I need to talk to you. Sorry for the text speak earlier.

5.30.11 2:31 p.m.

Esme Cullen: OK. I will call you shortly.

5.30.11 2:45 p.m.

Esme Cullen: It will be all right, sweetie. It's time for forgiveness. For the truth. And family. We are your family. Edward is your family. Please call him. Just in case, here's his number again: 867-5309

5.31.11 5:01 p.m.

Bella Swan: I called Edward like you said. Last night, I tried to be the better person and work on rebuilding our relationship. He yelled at me the entire time. I can't do this anymore, Esme. I want nothing to do with him.

6.02.11 8:07 p.m.

Esme Cullen: Bella, he is hurting. Just give him time.

6.02.11 8:10 p.m.

Bella Swan: He told me he wants to sever ties with me, and I want to do the same. I don't need him. And he swears he doesn't need me, so I'll cut him out of my life completely.

6.02.11 8:10 p.m.

Esme Cullen: It doesn't have to be like this. I will talk to him.

6.02.11 8:15 p.m.

Bella Swan: There's nothing else to say. I've made up my mind. He can run his PR empire on his own.

6.02.11 8:16 p.m.

Esme Cullen: Don't do anything you'll regret.

6.02.11 8:27 p.m.

Bella Swan: I won't. I'm going to give Edward what he deserves.

6.02.11 8:27 p.m.

Bella Swan: You don't read gossip magazines do you?

6.04.11 6:30 p.m.

Esme Cullen: Never. Why?

6.04.11 6:31 p.m.

Bella Swan: Good. Don't. Hasn't Rosalie told you anything?

6.04.11 6:32 p.m.

Esme Cullen: Why would she?

6.04.11 6:32 p.m.

Bella Swan: She's a reporter at The Seattle Times. I'm sure it has circulated there.

6.04.11 6:32 p.m.

Esme Cullen: She wouldn't take part in any of those conversations. She's your friend.

6.04.11 6:35 p.m.

Bella Swan: OK, I'll take your word for it.

6.04.11 6:35 p.m.

Esme Cullen: How could you do this to Edward?

6.05.11 11:00 a.m.

Bella Swan: He knew he would lose his clients. I told him so on Saturday. He should have prepared himself accordingly.

6.05.11 11:01 a.m.

Esme Cullen: I'm so ashamed of you Bella.

6.05.11 11:02 a.m.

Bella Swan: Yeah? Try living my life for one day Esme. You have no idea what it's like being surrounded by people you can't trust. One day, Esme, and you'll understand. I had to cut my losses immediately.

6.05.11 11:03 a.m.

Esme Cullen: You are almost unrecognizable to me. I just wish you would come to me Bella. Or Alice or Rosalie. We can help you stop feeling so alone.

6.05.11 11:05 a.m.

Bella Swan: Alice is too busy to talk to me, Rosalie too. And you tell Rosalie if she knows anything about the gossip spreading about me online, I will never speak to her again.

6.05.11 11:07 a.m.

Esme Cullen: Edward spoke to Carlisle last night. He lost three more clients. Bella, please stop this.

6.06.11 11:10 a.m.

Esme Cullen: I spoke to Rosalie just now. She says she had nothing to do with the gossip. Call me.

6.06.11 3:00 p.m.

Esme Cullen: Bella, where are you? I've left you so many messages. Please talk to me.

6.06.11 3:58 p.m.

Bella Swan: I'm in trouble. I need help.

6.06.11 5:45 p.m.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer. It should. She spent years on her great series that we've all grown to adore. But I promise not to introduce anything "Renesmee" related to this fic. That child will forever creep me out.

* * *

><p>Act One Scene Two: {Rosalie Cullen Hale}<p>

And I thought my disseration was hard. Lying to my mom is something I hate doing. I think I've lied to her only once before in my life. That was back in high school when I told her I saw Carlisle cheating on her with my History Teacher, Mrs. Meyer. I hated my dad back then for how he forced her to stay home to take care of us. It was so demoralizing, watching her day in and day out with ideas coming out of her ears about running a small business and dad shooting her down every. single. time. I wanted him to leave her so I thought of this plan (Edward would call it "the most corrupt scheme he has ever witnessed and will ever witness") to separate my parents once and for all. Bella backed me, thank God. I didn't know what I would have done if I did this alone. But Edward found out, got into Bella's head, and got her to tell my mom the truth. What a guy! Always so upright and proper!

In retrospect, I see that Edward was right to tell mom the truth. My parents grounded me for two years, and Bella started dating Edward because he became "the sunshine in her life." And I realized soon enough that mom didn't want to work, really. She was born to be a dutiful housewife. Ugh. Whatevs.

Now, here I was lying again. And for what? A job? Notoriety? Payback? The least I could have done was be smarter. Erik is such an amateur. What the fuck was he doing taking photos at the dinner table? Shit, now Bella will think I did it. I should have warned her somehow. I shouldn't have let my boss run my life like this. Bella would never have done this to me.

It wasn't even worth it in the end. I still got fired because I didn't want the media to be the mole my boss wanted me to be. I didn't have time for it. I wasn't a gossip columnist at The Seattle Times. I was a real reporter. I didn't go to Berkley to follow my (ex) best friend around for the latest dish. And I know how the business works. Releasing one bit of information would only whet everyone's appetite. They would never become satiated and would start digging into my life, too. I have enough bones in my closet for my entire family, Emmett does too. Neither of us need this.

But let's be real here. The floodgates opened from those photos of her slinging sake at my brother and those three tweets. Just last night, GossipCop did a full biography on Bella's life. They even did an interview with her dad, Charlie, who told them all these lies about Bella's childhood. He wasn't even there. The last time I saw Charlie was at Alice's 1st birthday party. The only reason why we thought Charlie was her dad was because her mom told her so. Bella must have read that interview and freaked out. She must be so alone down in Malibu. Those girls she brought with her to dinner, Jessica and Tanya, weren't her real friends. They took the keys from my mom and went to Bella's beach house indefinitely. I bet the freeloaders are still there.

But who am I to judge. I'm the one who sold her out.

I have to say though, #BitchySwan trending was pretty funny. Hollywood's hot young ingenue, award season contender, now known as "BitchySwan." In a few years, I know Bella will laugh about this. But for now, she will ask for her tickets back and hate me more than she hates Edward.

OK, maybe not that much. Even after their torrid love affair, after their engagement and near-marriage, I doubt she hates anyone on this planet as much as she hates Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight related stuff. So, if you see a sparkly vampire in this scene, it's all her. This chapter takes place in L.A. so you might see a lot of sparkly stuff in this scene.

* * *

><p>Act One Scene Three:<p>

{Chateau Marmont. Lunch time. Edward Cullen is seated outdoors awaiting Carey Mulligan, on the phone with Esme Cullen}

Edward: Mom, will you stop it? I'm not going to try to find Bella. Wherever she is, she won't need me. She doesn't need anybody.

Waiter: More water, sir?

Edward: {shakes head} I will try my best, OK? {phone beeps} Look, I have another call coming in. It's Carey. I'll talk to you when I get back. {listens} I don't know when that'll be. How long do you think it takes to rebuild a crumbling company? {listens} A lot longer than that. {laughs} Bye mom. {clicks over to Carey} Hey, I've ordered your favorite salad. And I've got a lot of ideas for doing endorsements in Asia. I hope you're- {listens} what? {listens, sitting back on his chair} You're sure?

{Edward throws his dining cloth on the table, flustered. He slams his fist on the table. Then, he relaxes himself}

Edward: I wasn't expecting that, no. I came down here because I thought we had a future together. So, no, I was not expecting that you signed with CAA last week. {listens} You do that. Cheers. {hangs up}

{Edward bows his head over the table, utterly defeated}

{A ruckus from the hotel lobby. Sounds of a woman yelling incoherently. Then, sound of a male with a gruff voice calling for security. Edward and the rest of the dining crowd, stand to get a better look of the oncoming ruckus. A couple of passersby recognize Edward}

Passerby #1: Hey, I know you! You're the guy who got hot sake all over him last week.

Passerby #2: Ooh burn.

{Edward ignores them walking away from his table. The shrill woman's voice comes closer. It sounds familiar to him.}

Passerby #1: He's a pussy. Look at him. I would've slapped her if I was him. Bitch made him soft.

Edward: {stops, turns to the passersby} Want to watch that mouth of yours before it gets punched in.

{Passersby laugh, not taking him seriously.}

{Shrill female voice is outside now, but still not in Edward's view. He is certain it's Bella now. He leaves his table to help her.}

{Bella Swan is high, wearing an oversized white t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, red pumps, messy hair and make up. She is escorted out by security.}

Bella: I'm leaving, OK? See? {pointing to the street, speaking softly} There's no more disorderly conduct. Out there, there's no nothing. Nothing.

Security #1: Do you have anyone to call to drive you home? Where are your friends?

Bella: {shrieking} Friends! Friends! {quieter} I miss them! I miss... I wish they would die!

{Edward stands a few feet away, out of Bella's eyesight, unsure and anxious.}

Security #1: Let's call her a cab. She ain't got nobody.

Security #2: How this girl on that billboard over there and ain't got nobody? {points over his shoulder at the promotional billboard of Bella and Ryan Gosling in the thriller, "Everyday is Red Roses"}

Edward: {walking up to the security guards} She does. She has me.

{Bella looks at Edward but does not see him. She is too high. She stumbles forward into Edward's arms}

Bella: You're my friend? You're my friend. You're my friend! {wraps her arms around Edward's neck} I have a room. You smell so good. I never used it... I don't think. I think it's clean. It's for friends to fuck.

Edward: {grimaces from the vomit and vodka on her breath} We'll go to my hotel instead, OK? Bella?

Bella: You're pretty. Your eyes...{pats his cheek} I remember your eyes...{grows somber, staring at Edward, focusing on him} Edward?

Edward: Yes. It's me. Your... friend.

{Edward hails a cab, helping Bella inside without any fighting. He tells the driver to drive to the Hilton.}

{Bella lies on his lap in the cab looking up at him, her eyes focused. Edward looks down at her, stroking her hair. Then, he looks out the window, suddenly overwhelmed.}

Edward: What are you doing, huh? You're destroying everything.

Bella: There's nothing left to destroy.

Edward: How could you say that? {pauses} Don't do this. I need you to be OK.

Bella: We were going to get married. We were gonna have pink chubby babies with green eyes.

Edward: Bella...

Bella: "Our love would go unchallenged. Our love will defy any obstacle. We will live in rapture."

{Tears fall down Bella's cheeks. Edward wipes them away.}

Edward: You memorized my vows?

Bella: I remember everything you've ever said to me. I remember... when...{reaches up to stroke his lips} when you didn't hate me.

Edward: I don't hate you. I could never hate you.

{Bella shuts her eyes, turning to face the front seat of the cab, lying in a fetal position}

Bella: God, make the spinning stop. The world won't stop spinning.

Edward: We're almost there, five minutes.

{Edward strokes her hair again, pulling it back from her sweaty neck. He sees a tattoo of a trail of hearts down the side of her neck to her shoulder. He traces them in awe. He had never seen these tattoos before. He searches for a second, spotting another tattoo of a cross on her ankle. It is the exact replica of the cross he has worn around his neck since the third grade. Esme gave it to him for his First Communion. He holds his cross in his hands, then traces the boundary of her tattoo.}


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer pwns Twilight related stuff. She gets the power to sue my ass if I ever used her names without falling to my knees and thanking her for creating them everyday. Oh, and would sue my ass if I ever made money from this fic without citing her. But what are the odds this will make money? Puhlease. It's utterly ridic that I have to do these disclaimers anyway. It's a Twilight fic. People know I'm using Stephenie's goddamn characters from the title alone. Christ.

Ahem.

Onto the next POV.

* * *

><p>Act One Scene Three: {Edward Cullen}<p>

I've been so consumed by my own resentment, and fear of losing Cullen Co., I did not see what was right in front of me: my friend, my Bella, disappearing right in front of me.

I can't live in a world without my Bella, my anchor. I can't stand here and watch everything in her life dwindle away. I can't let it happen if it's because of me. I can't. I can't. I can't.

Please Bella, be OK. Please stop trying to push everyone away. Please lean on me today and let me take care of you. I don't think I could live with myself if I let you suffer another day.

You are so frail before me now, clutching my hand, crying silently on my lap. But I know you're stronger than that. You're the strongest person I know. You can get through this. I will help you. I should have tried to help you before today. I shouldn't have let you leave Seattle so easily last week. You should have been home with your family during the toughest time of your career, not alone, a sheep in the midst of wolves. Now look at you. Look at what I've allowed you to become!

Soon, we will put all this bullshit behind us and be together again. We will forget the raw pain, the hate, the bitterness, and see only love. Soon, Renee will look down on us and smile.

Sleep Bella. Rest and let your demons free. Give them to me. I will take away your pain and be the man you have always wanted me to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the Scarface of the Twilight fan fiction world. She will wave her bazooka at me with cocaine all up in her nose, ready to kill me if I don't tell you these characters belong to her. I'm scurred of her. Respect her authoritay.

* * *

><p>Act One Scene Three: {Bella Swan}<p>

Shit! What the fuck is Edward doing here? He's the last person on Earth I want to see right now. I swear to God both him and his sister were like aliens sent here to torture me. And no matter what Esme promised me, I knew Rosalie took those photos. That bitch. This asshole. One minute, they're my friends. The next, they pour poison down my throat and try to kill me.

I think I've had enough with the Cullens. I should stay at least fifty feet away from them at all times. And I don't know how it is that I'm lying here with Edward but- Shit.

Shit! Where the fuck am I? No, no, no. More importantly, why the fuck am I lying in this strange bed naked?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight. She breathes the Twilight. She dreams the Twilight. If only she could own the Midnight Sun, breathe the Midnight Sun, and dream the Midnight Sun...

* * *

><p>Act One Scene Four<p>

{Night. Beverly Hills Hilton Hotel. Posh, five-star suite. Bella Swan lying naked beneath the sheets. Edward Cullen is seated at the edge of the bed fully clothed. Bella pulls the sheets up to her neck.}

Edward: You're awake.

Bella: {in a rush} What are you doing here? What the fuck am I doing here? Where the fuck are my clothes? What have you done with them? Where did you take me?

Edward: Whoa! Calm down, Bella. Everything is alright.

{Edward reaches out for Bella, who flinches away. She pulls the sheets up and around her, climbing out of bed.}

Edward: Bella...

Bella: Just stay away from me. {searches the hotel room for her belongings. Does not find them.} Where are my things? Where's my phone? Did you steal my phone?

Edward: {mumbles} Shit, Cullen. {louder} You didn't have anything on you when I found you.

Bella: Found me? What the fuck?

Edward: You were in trouble and I, the idiot that I am, tried to help you.

Bella: I was in trouble? When?

Edward: A couple of days ago. You were at the Chateau Marmont, high like a kite. If I wasn't there, you would have...

Bella: I would have been fine if you weren't there, Edward. I've been fine for last three years, haven't I?

Edward: {watches Bella checking drawers. He is crestfallen. Then, he turns and looks out the window} You're right. I know... Esme wanted to make sure you were alright. She was worried you wouldn't make it.

Bella: Sorry, I don't have time to chatter. But I need to get home. MTV Movie Awards and all that...

Edward: OK. I should probably go... {turns away from the window, walking to the door. }

Bella: No wait. Wait! Can I borrow your phone?

Edward: There's a phone! {points to the hotel phone} Use it.

Bella: {Raises an eyebrow} I can't. I don't have Carey's number memorized.

Edward: You... want to call... Carey... on my phone?

Bella: Yes, what is your problem? She is your client, isn't she?

Edward: {fuming} Who do you think you are?

Bella: What is that supposed to mean?

Edward: You were alone at that hotel. No one was there to help you.

{Edward walks around the bed right up to Bella, who backs away until they reach the wall next to the door.}

Bella: Hey watch it! What do you think you're doing?

Edward: No one was going to pick you up, and you were in no condition to go home alone. The Marmont security were going to put you in a cab to God knows where when I stepped in and helped you. I watched you degrade yourself in front of all of those people, the same people who've laughed at you since the photos of us leaked last week. Then, I watched you degrade yourself {pauses} in front of me when you took all of your clothes off and threw yourself at me.

Bella: You're lying. I would never do that!

Edward: And which account do you want to go by, exactly? You don't even know where you are right now! Fuck!

Bella: I'm not gonna stand here and take this. Back off, Edward.

Edward: I let you sleep in my bed for an entire day when you were on the brink of collapse. I took care of you. I was your friend even after you sabotaged me, after you called all of my clients and told them to find other agents. Now, you have the audacity to ask me for Carey's phone number? The same Carey you told to fire me? You are such a bitch!

Bella: Back off, Edward. Or else...

{Edward slams his hand against the wall near Bella's head, and she jumps. Then, she pushes Edward away. He stumbles but quickly recovers, pushing Bella up to the wall. He pins her arms down to her sides.}

Bella: If you don't get your hands off of me, I swear to God.

Edward: What is wrong with you? Why won't you listen to me? Stop being such a brat and see what's going on here!

Bella: Fine, you want to know what's happening? I didn't tell Carey anything. She was on her way to CAA, anyway. Shit, she's practically in love with you and didn't want to mix business with pleasure. So, she'll come back to your sorry ass, no matter how much I tried to scare her away from you.

Edward: Much obliged.

Bella: You deserved to lose your other clients. You and your family are ruining my life, so it's time I ruin yours.

Edward: Oh here we go.

Bella: Ask your fucking sister why she singlehandedly ruined my life last week?

Edward: Stop blaming everyone else for being a bitch and start looking at yourself for once in your life! Rosalie didn't throw the sake at me.

Bella: Let go of me, Edward! You're hurting me!

{Edward loosens his grip on Bella, who wriggles out of his hold. She pushes Edward away again, near tears.}

Bella: {quietly} Rosalie betrayed me. She sat at that dinner all night, watching me self destruct in front of you all and took pictures like it was entertainment. And you're saying I should take responsibility for my actions?

Edward: I'm not gonna defend my sister, OK? Yell at her all you want over that shit. Right now, I just want you to stop doing this to yourself. I want the old Bella back.

{Bella cries out, her fists tiny but threatening at her sides. Tears fall. Edward shuts his eyes, lowering his face.}

Bella: She's dead, remember? You killed her!

Edward: {stricken} No.

Bella: Don't stand here and act like you didn't leave me when I needed you the most.

Edward: No, she's here. I saw her myself. No, not her, you! I saw you in there two days ago before I lost you to desperation and lust.

Bella: Please don't do this. {walks over to the bed and sits down, pulling her knees up to her chin} I can't break down now. I have to be at the Gibson in less than 24 hours to rehearse with Carey.

Edward: Will you forget about your career for one second? Remember our vows? Remember our devotion? I saw our future in your eyes again two days ago. I saw our children too.

Bella: Don't talk to me about children. Our future? YOU decided that WE didn't have a future, Edward. Not me.

Edward: I've told you a million times how s-

Bella: Don't say it. Don't you dare say sorry. My mother was dead and you left, Edward.

{Bella begins to sob, lying down on the bed.}

Bella: {to herself} I can't believe I'm doing this again. Fuck. Why can't the pain go away?

{Edward walks over to Bella and kneels at the edge of the bed.}

Edward: Why won't you let the people who love you help you?

Bella: I can't.

Edward: Yes you can. You can lean on me.

Bella: No.

Edward: Why are you so afraid to let people love you?

{Bella is silent, crying.}

Edward: Bella, please, let us love you. Let me... love you.

Bella: Edward, don't.

Edward: I'm here. Just be here with me. Let it go.

{Bella looks up into Edward's face. Edward wipes her tears away with a tissue, but she grabs his hand to stop him. Bella sits up, holding his hand.}

Bella: I can't be the old Bella, Edward. I don't want your children or your future.

Edward: If you didn't say it yourself, I would believe that. But you did. You might have been high, but I know that was the Bella I know.

Bella: I am not going to let you in, not now. It's too late, Edward.

Edward: It's not. You just need to come back.

{Bella lets go of Edward's hand, adjusting the sheet around her chest. Edward sits next to her on the bed, holding her face. Bella lets him.}

Edward: I promised you not long ago that we would live in rapture. One day it will happen. I will not break that promise. Let me help you.

Bella: I can't.

Edward: You will. I am not leaving L.A. until you come back with me to Seattle.

Bella: Come back with you? But my life is here now. I belong here, in L.A.

Edward: No, you don't. You belong with people who love you. You belong with me.

Bella: What are you saying?

Edward: Move in with me.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight related material like Kristen Stewart owns Krisbians.

* * *

><p>Act One Scene Four: {Edward Cullen}<p>

What was I supposed to do? Ask her to marry me... again?

She's tearing up, and her lips are trembling. I don't know if that means yes or no, but if it's no, I'll just have to keep convincing her.

Now, she's reaching out for my hand. Her eyes are more hopeful than I've seen in years. There's even a sense of trust in there. This may be easier than I thought...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight related material like Kristen Stewart's robust arse owns Robert Pattinson. Naughty!

* * *

><p>Act Two Scene One:<p>

{Dawn. Beverly Hills Hilton Hotel. Five Star Suite. Bella Swan stands at the threshold, gazing at Edward Cullen who is still sleeping.}

Bella: I wish it were that easy to leave with you, Edward. But it's not.

{Bella shuts the door behind her.}

{Edward awakens at the sound of the door. He looks around, confused that the right side of the bed is empty. He gets up, looking around for Bella. Then, he notices a pile of his clothes are on the floor. His black t-shirt and blazer are missing.}

{Later. Early Morning. Malibu mansion. Bella Swan walks in from the back entrance with her assistant, Bree Tanner, in tow. Bree carries a couple of shopping bags and some breakfast.}

Bella: Did you call Rachel? I want to make sure I have all four dresses this afternoon. Did you tell her that the red dress had to be tailored?

Bree: Yes, I gave Ms. Zoe your new measurements three weeks ago. I hope it fits.

Bella: {runs up the back staircase to her bedroom} It better fit. It's my favorite. Did she get back to you about Brian Atwood's response?

Bree: {close behind} Yes, she did. He's going to drop by at 9 to show you his new collection.

{Bella stops at the top step, turning around to face Bree.}

Bella: He's coming here?

Bree: Yes, he insisted.

Bella: {continuing to her bedroom} I won't have time for him to show me his collection today, Bree. I have to head back into town for the dress rehearsal at 3.

Bree: Yes, Ms. Swan. I will cancel.

Bella: No, no. Call him and tell him you will meet him in his showroom. Bring over four pairs of shoes for each of the dresses.

Bree: I don't know...

Bella: Don't worry. I trust your judgement.

Bree: That's what you said last time... {mumbling} before you saw my choices and threw your phone at me.

Bella: What's that?

Bree: Nothing. I will call him now and email you the photos to make sure.

Bella: Sounds good. Oh and Bree?

Bree: Yes, Ms. Swan?

Bella: Sorry about throwing the phone. It was wrong. I won't do it again.

{Bree is shocked but silent.}

Bella: Now, leave the bags and breakfast here.

Bree: {walks back towsrds the stairs but pauses at the top step.} You won't throw the food out, will you?

{Bella shakes her head no.}

Bree: Are you sure?

Bella: Bye Bree.

{Bella's cell phone rings.}

Bree: OK. Oh, I almost forgot. Jessica and Tanya called me last night, asking for you. That might be one of them.

Bella: After a week, they're worried... What did they want?

Bree: Jessica wanted to know when the car would pick them up later.

Bella: Typical. Later Bree.

{Bella picks up the phone, Bree running down the steps on the phone with Brian Atwood. It's Edward.}

Bella: {opens her bedroom door, placing the bags on her dresser. Then, sits on her bed.} How did you know to call me? I didn't have a phone until half an hour ago.

Edward: When I woke up alone, wondering where you were, I figured you bought a replacement. I know you can't live without your phone.

Bella: Oh. Um, sorry I left without saying anything. I was... starving and had to prepare for tonight.

Edward: Didn't surprise me. You haven't eaten since... you know...

{Bella walks over to the french toast, eggs, and coffee. She drinks the coffee, grimacing at the rest. She throws it out.}

Bella: I could eat a horse.

Edward: You owe me a Gucci blazer by the way.

Bella: I... owe you a lot, don't I?

Edward: Nah...

Bella: I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you and everyone. I wish I could take the last week back.

Edward: You can't. And you don't have to apologize. But you can come to Seattle with me.

Bella: Edward...

Edward: I'll get two tickets for tomorrow, then.

Bella: For whom? You and Carey?

Edward: I won't go home without you. You know that right?

Bella: And I won't change my mind. My home is here, now.

Edward: You have a house here, not a home. You have co-workers here, not family.

Bella: I'm not going back, Edward.

Edward: Bella, you know I'm don't beg.

Bella: It's never too late to start.

Edward: You also know when I want something, I get it.

{The bell chimes.}

Bella: Edward, what are you... you didn't!

Edward: I did.

{Bella runs downstairs over to the front door. Edward is standing outside, a huge bag of groceries in his arms. Bella opens the door, watching him walk in like he lives there, like this is his home.}

Bella: I told you I had breakfast.

Edward: You're a terrible liar, Bella. Even on the phone.

{Edward makes Bella's favorite breakfast: blueberry pankcakes, turkey bacon, and fresh-squeezed orange juice. For the first time in weeks, she eats an entire meal, to Edward's delight.}

{Later, Bella sits on the counter as Edward loads the dishwasher.}

Bella: You are really comfortable here, too comfortable.

Edward: {shrugs} It's a beautiful _house._

Bella: {slaps his shoulder} I'm glad you think so. When there are beaches like this right outside your door in Seattle, maybe your wooing will be more effective.

Edward: You don't have to go to that movie award silliness tonight, do you?

Bella: I've been waiting all year for it. It's fun. Besides, it's sort of a must.

Edward: Nothing's a must in Hollywood, baby.

{Bella laughs. Edward smiles, staring a little too long at her.}

Edward: Do you have a date? {closes the dishwasher door, concentrating a little too hard on it.}

Bella: I'm going with Ryan. {adding quickly} Promo purposes.

Edward: Nothing more? Ryan's, uh, quite a flirt. He never hit on you?

Bella: Not since I told him I wasn't interested.

Edward: Why'd you do that?

Bella: He's not my type. {hops off the counter for some more orange juice in the refrigerator. Edward takes a deep breath. He hadn't been breathing since he asked about Ryan.} But let me ask you something.

Edward: Anything.

Bella: You could've written me off, left me to the wolves after what I did to you. Why are you helping me now?

{Edward walks over to Bella, leaning over the refrigerator door. His face is inches away from her's.}

Edward: I couldn't take another moment of that bitch.

Bella: {scoffs} Motherfucker!

{Bella blushes, furious, speechless. Edward grabs the orange juice, taking a glass from the counter and pouring some for Bella. He hands her the glass, which she snatches away to drink. Edward laughs.}

Edward: But that wasn't you, not the Bella I've loved for half my life.

Bella: Edward... {Bella stops drinking.}

Edward: You were in pain. You were wounded. You still are. Esme taught us to be different. Family is everything to her, to me. And family doesn't leave wounded sheep to the wolves.

{As Edward takes the empty glass from her and rinses it, Bella stares a little too long at him...}


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight related material! I don't own Carey Mulligan or Ryan Gosling. They're just more characters with pretty faces. Besides, Carey would NEVER do what I have her do here...

* * *

><p>Act Two: Scene One: {Headlines on the MTV Movie Awards}<p>

mtv.- "Bella Swan wins Big: Best Female Performance, Best Jaw Dropping Moment, Best Kiss, Best Badass Star for 'The Ninjas'"

E! Online- "Breaking: Best Kiss Award winners Bella Swan and Carey Mulligan soft porn skit goes awry."

NY Post- "From "BitchySwan to SapphicSwan"

Hollywoodlife. "Bella Swan and Carey Mulligan strip naked on MTV stage."

perezhilton.- "ZOMG Bella & Carey!"

The Awful Truth- "Bella and Carey done! Carey- 'I never want to speak to her again.'"

Gossip Cop- "Bella Swan is a closet lesbian? WHAT?"

Variety- "FCC fines MTV for $1.5 million for indecent exposure."

Entertainment Weekly- "Good luck finding Swan/Mulligan 'Best Kiss' online. MTV bans video."

bellaballs. "Updated- NSFW Youtube Video of Carey&Bella Best Kiss, 167 HQ screencaps, 10 EPIC .gifs"

The Hollywood Reporter- "Summit drops Bella Swan from 'Sex on Fire' Exec: 'She's a liability.'"

Entertainment Tonight- "Exclusive: Bella Swan speaks out about 'Best Kiss' fiasco."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Carey Mulligan, Ryan Gosling, Samantha Harris, Entertainment Tonight own themselves. Although, I wish I owned Ryan Gosling...

* * *

><p>Act Two Scene One: {Transcript of the Bella Swan interview with Entertainment Tonight}<p>

Entertainment Tonight EXCLUSIVE: Bella Swan is candid about Kissing Carey, Drug Abuse, and Her Love Affair with Ryan Gosling

ET: First, congratulations on another amazing opening weekend! A $50 million box office for "Everyday is Red Roses." And the Oscar buzz surrounding your perfomance must be like icing on the cake!

BS: It's been a wild couple of weeks. I wouldn't have been able to do it without Ryan.

ET: You two have a really special relationship. Would you agree with that?

BS: Yes. He's great. I hope to work with him again soon.

ET: We've heard Ryan has played a crucial part in your drug and alcohol recovery?

BS: Ryan and I are just friends. My family and friends have been helping me.

ET: Ah, speaking of friends, are all the rumors true about you and Carey having a falling out?

BS: Of course not! I love Carey. She's like a sister to me. We had a lot of fun at the Movie Awards.

ET: Really? Have you spoken to her since then?

BS: Just this morning. She and I are in talks to do a sequel for Ninjas.

ET: Congratulations. We all loved the first one. That kiss deserved Best Kiss this year.

BS: I'd like to think so.

ET: Did you practice your acceptance speech?

BS: [laughs] We didn't need to. We just kissed and fondled each other. I don't know why everyone's making such a big deal about this. I sucked a nipple, she grabbed my ass. And we might have seemed naked, but we weren't.

ET: Yes, it was confirmed that the sheer body suits were Versace. But was this Carey's or your idea?

BS: It was all mine. MTV needs to calm the #%& down. Madonna used to do this all the time thirty years ago. She rolled around on stage like a little slut and that wasn't censored. I swear, sometimes I feel like we're living in the 50s with all this censorship, and I'm sick of it.

ET: Is there any truth to the rumor that Summit has replaced you in "Sex on Fire" with Jessica Stanley?

BS: That's news to me.

ET: Isn't she one of your BFFs? Haven't you spoken to her about it?

BS: Jessica is entitled to making her own decisions about her career. I hope for nothing but the best for her.

ET: So you haven't spoken to her about this?

BS: I don't think I'm at liberty to say much about her contract negotiations. They have nothing to do with me.

ET: Is it true you're thinking of leaving CAA and going back to Cullen Inc.?

BS: Last time I checked, Felix was my publicist.

ET: Last week you were seen with the CEO, Edward Cullen, at LAX.

BS: Yes.

ET: The same Edward Cullen you attacked in Seattle last month?

BS: I didn't attack him. We were arguing.

ET: And I know this is a very tough subject to bring up but couple of weeks ago, you two were seen at the Chateau Marmont during your very public breakdown. He escorted you to the Hilton, where you were spotted leaving the hotel at 4 a.m. a couple of days later. What were you doing at the Hilton with Edward?

BS: Wow, you are very forward today, Samantha.

ET: So, you are on friendly terms again?

BS: My relationship with Edward has... improved.

ET: So, you were at the Hilton to start negotiations for new representation?

BS: I was in no condition to talk business, alright? He was my friend when I needed one.

ET: So is he the new man in your life? More photos surfaced of you and him leaving the Hilton the night of the Movie Awards and the night before he left L.A.

BS: You got me! You figured out my secret. I was delivering his twin boys. There! Now it's all in the open.

ET: Is he helping you with your drug addiction at least?

BS: I am not a drug addict, and I've been spending time with family. My family has been helping me.

ET: Is your estranged father part of that family?

BS: Charlie's not in the picture.

ET: Do you want him to be?

BS: You know my history, Samantha. GossipCop was wrong about him. There is nothing left to say about that man.

ET: He said he wants to talk to you. And Entertainment Tonight has arranged a Swan reunion.

Tune in tomorrow night for The Swan reunion!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own Bella's fucked up life and Charlie's Air Force Ones...

* * *

><p>Act Two Scene Two:<p>

{Morning. Four Seasons Hotel. Four-star suite. Bella Swan stands from her seat, shocked. Samantha Harris speaks to her producer, Mark Peachtree. Felix Granger approaches Bella.}

Bella: {anxious} Charlie's here? What do you mean Charlie's here?

Samantha: Yes, Bella. Charlie Swan is here! Bring him out, Mark.

Bella: Felix, what is she talking about?

Felix: {soothing} Don't worry about it, Bella. Mr. Swan agreed to keep it professional.

Bella: What do you mean "keep it professional"? You knew about this?

Felix: Bella, he just wants to make amends.

Samantha: Give him a chance, Bella. He wants to start a new relationship with you.

Bella: He calls Entertainment Tonight and my publicist instead of me and he wants to start a relationship with me? Turn the cameras off!

Felix: Bella calm down. He's just here to talk.

Bella: Turn them off! {pushes the camera away} Now!

Samantha: OK Bella. We'll turn them off and leave the room. We know you want some privacy with Charlie. {heads out for the door but whispers to Mark} Keep the camera rolling. This might be gold.

Felix: See Bella? We're doing this for you.

Bella: How could you do this and not tell me?

{Charlie Swan walks into the room dressed in baggy jeans, sunglasses, a backwards cap, and brand new Air Force Ones}

Charlie: Bella? Sup?

Bella: I cannot believe this. It's Eminem. Is someone playing a joke on me?

Felix: Bella, give him a chance.

Bella: I guess you haven't figured this out yet, but you're fired.

Felix: You can't fire me. I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you. You wouldn't have done that stunt with Carey without me.

Bella: Thanks so much for that! Thank you. If you haven't noticed, that stunt has lost me a job, I might get sued, and Carey won't talk to me.

Felix: She'll come around.

Charlie: Yeah, that bitch will come around.

{Bella gives him a nasty look.}

Felix: Don't worry. It's not a big deal.

Charlie: Yeah, girl.

Felix: {irked} Just play it cool.

Charlie: Calm the fuck down!

Bella: {to Charlie} Will you stop talking like Flava Flav? God!

Charlie: Sorry, I just want you to like me.

Bella: {smirking} Why are you here Charlie?

Charlie: I... want to help you get back on the road to recovery.

Bella: "Road to recovery"? Have you been speaking to Samantha Harris?

Charlie: Bella, listen!

{Bella quiets him with a hand motion. Then, she turns back to Felix}

Bella: Why don't we speak in private?

Felix: I think that's a good idea. That camera's been rolling since we walked in.

{Bella puts two middle fingers up to the camera, pushes it to the floor, and walks to an adjacent empty room, Felix behind her.}

Bella: Why did you invite him here? Did he ask for money?

Felix: No, as far as I know, he really wants to help. We all do.

Bella: By making me as exposed as Janet Jackson in front of millions of people? You know what's worse than being Janet during boobgate? Being her copycat, Felix. Now look at me. I've been fired from "Sex on Fire" because I'm "a liability."

Felix: Look, none of that matters. The Summit deal was going to fall through, anyway. We were in talks for a Spielberg picture.

Bella: Why would you be in talks without telling me?

Felix: We don't have to tell you everything, Bella. That's not how CAA works. We know what's best for you. Just keep your head on straight.

Bella: Believe me, I'm trying. What's the picture?

Felix: A remake...

Bella: A remake? {wry} Oh, I've always wanted to do one of those.

Felix: ...of East of Eden.

{Bella is speechless}

Felix: Spielberg is really pushing for greatness in 2013. He wants another Oscar. We want you to join the ride.

Bella: How do you even know I'd want to be attached to that? That could be one of the worst remakes ever. I mean, who would play Cal? Zac Efron?

Felix: Bella, this is all still very new. The script hasn't been written yet.

Bella: Unbelievable! You know how I feel about these kinds of projects. They never end well. Never!

Felix: Bella, this is not "Cunningham."

Bella: Really? Big shot director- Ron Howard. Script: Non-existent. Then, when we started shooting, my costars dropped like flies. I am not losing six months of my life to shit because some Hollywood God is connected to it.

Felix: We won't get into that problem with Spielberg.

Bella: You should have told me about this. You should have told me from the beginning.

Felix: It doesn't matter now. You're a shoe in for Abra.

Bella: Are you kidding? I just played a morally deprived mercenary in "Zeitgeist," a nympho in "Everyday" before that, a dude in all senses of the word in "Ninjas" before that, and I'm a shoe in for Abra? Audiences won't believe that. It was hard enough convincing them I was a woman after "Ninjas."

Felix: That's the point. It's a reimagining of the character, of all the characters. Abra will be very similar to your character in "Everyday."

Bella: How do you know that without a goddamn script?

Felix: Lower your voice, will you? And don't ruin this. This will be your chance at greatness. Now for once in your life, will you do as you're told?

{Bella glares at Felix like she's about to snap his neck. It's a huge neck, but she could do it.}

Felix: Don't give me that look little girl. You must do this.

Bella: {thoughtful} Nothing's a must in Hollywood, baby.

Felix: {suspicious} You cannot leave CAA. We are under contract. You'll lose millions if you leave.

Bella: Well, thank goodness the great folks of CAA found all of those films that made me millions of dollars because you're fired.

Felix: You'll lose your reputation, Bella. You'll never find another job.

Bella: What reputation? What job? You took both of them away from me, remember?

Felix: Don't make any rash decisions, Bella.

Bella: You need to get the fuck out. Get out!

{Bella pushes Felix to the door and out of the room, slamming the door shut, when she hears a knock on the door.}

Bella: Go away!

Charlie: Bella, I just want to talk to you. Let's just talk, OK?

Bella: {yelling} About what? About how mom was a liar? You're the liar!

Charlie: Bella please. I came here to talk to you because I'm dying.

Bella: Hah! Like I would believe that. What is it? You want me to pay your medical bills? You need to go into surgery?

Charlie: It's serious Bella. I only have a week to live.

Bella: Stop lying! Stop it!

Charlie: I just want to see your face again one last time. Please? Then, I'll leave.

{Bella stands up from the bed, livid, stomping to the door.}

Bella: Fine. See what you have to see then leave.

{Bella opens the door to see Charlie about to knock on the door one more time. Then, a couple of burly men in white scrubs walk into the room, surrounding Bella.}

Bella: What is this? Who are these people?

Charlie: I'm sorry, Bella. It was the only way. You need help.

Bella: What are you talking about? I'm fine.

Charlie: If you go with them nicely, you won't have any problems, I promise. This is for the best, Bella. We're gonna take you to Promises and everything is gonna be alright again.

Bella: What the fuck? You're throwing me into rehab?

{Burly nurse #1 grabs her arm.}

Bella: {to Burly nurse #1} Get your hands off of me! {to Charlie} You have no right.

Charlie: It's not only my right, it's my duty to help you out of the darkness.

{Burly nurse #2 grabs her other arm}

Bella: Don't do this! I swear to God! I will sue you so hard, you won't even be able to see another penny.

{Charlie lets them escort her downstairs and out to the black Escalade in the back entrance of the Four Seasons. Paparazzi capture every kick, shriek, and cuss word shooting forth from Bella's lips. Felix stands at the window in the adjacent hotel room looking down at the course of events. He makes a call to his boss.}

Felix: Hi Aro. We have a situation. Yeah, we're gonna need a new Abra. {listens to boss} No, no. Mulligan's all wrong. Abra's supposed to be a slut, remember? Tanya Denali will be perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. Carey Mulligan, Entertainment Tonight, Gremlins, Fred Savage, Supergirl, Promises, Facebook, Perez Hilton, Gucci, L.A.X. the air they breathe, God all own each other. Ugh, these disclaimers. If I ever made money off this, I can't believe I'd have to change the names. Boooooo. I don't want to call Edward something boring like Christian Grey. :/

Oh wait, that name's already taken too...

* * *

><p>Act Two: Scene Two {Facebook updates}<p>

**Rosalie Hale**

Unemployment blows!

_3 Likes Comment June 7, 2011_

**Emmett Hale**

Why the fuck would someone throw their baby off a bridge? We better send this motherfucker to jail for the rest of his godforsaken life, and I hope he rots in hell.

_Like 29 Comments June 7, 2011_

**Alice Hale**

Sometimes, I wish I was an alien. Like a furry, tiny alien that looks like that brown/white Gremlin from that lame 80s movie with Fred Savage. But I want to fly. So, scratch that. I want to be a superhot alien like Supergirl so that I could get the fuck out of my life.

_Like Comments June 7, 201_1

**Emmett Hale**

I swear Rosalie makes the best beef stew. Almost as good as Esme's.

_1 Like 32 Comments June 8, 2011_

**Jasper Hale**

Need. Sleep. Now.

_Like Comment June 8, 2011_

**Emmett Hale**

Still cannot believe Rosalie didn't make the stew. Why didn't anyone warn me about marrying a pathological liar?

_Like 10 Comments June 8, 2011_

**Rosalie Cullen**

Emmett Hale is persona non grata.

_Like 1 Comment June 8, 2011_

**Rosalie Cullen**

Shit Bella. Shit!

_Like 103 Comments June 9, 2011_

**Erik Yorkie**

I think I just came in my pants. And that ain't normal. Bella Swan doesn't have a hard monstercock in her pants. *Carella*

_10 Likes 37 Comments June 9, 2011_

**Alice Hale**

I think I've gone blind, dumb, and deaf all at the same time.

_2 Likes 9 Comments June 9, 2011_

**Quil Ateara ¦ Erik Yorkie**

Foursome! I get Bella first! *Bulligan*

_1 Like 6 Comments June 9, 2011_

_Jasper Hale_

Clearly, I married the wrong sister.

_5 Likes 20 Comments June 9, 2011_

**Rosalie Cullen**

My mom wants to open a Facebook account. Kill me now.

_Like Comment June 10, 2011_

**Emmett Hale**

Two words Carey and Bella: sex. tape.

_Like 9 Comments June 10, 2011_

**Edward Cullen**

LAX is hell. Remind me never to come back... unless I get paid.

_Like 4 Comments June 15, 2011_

**Alice Hale ¦ Edward Cullen**

What happened to Bella?

_Like Comment June 15, 2011_

**Rosalie Cullen ¦ Edward Cullen**

Dude, what's the deal with Bella?

_Like Comment June 15, 2011_

**Edward Cullen ¦ Rosalie Cullen**

Rosalie "Cullen"?

_Like 1 Comment June 17, 2011_

**Emmett Hale**

My wife has the sweetest pussy. I swear to God!

_1 Like 1 Comment June 17, 2011_

**Edward Cullen ¦ Alice Hale**

Your sister is doing wonders for me. I've gotten half of my clients back.

_Like 10 Comments June 18, 2011_

**Alice Hale**

Die Perez! Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee!

_Like Comments June 20, 2011_

**Emmett Hale**

Wake me up when the sex tape comes out...

_20 Likes Comments June 20, 2011_

**Edward Cullen**

%$#$%6*-(#&*-$!2#&**

_Like 30 Comments June 26, 2011_

**Alice Hale**

Oh God. When will this shit end?

_Like Comment June 26, 2011_

**Rosalie Hale ¦ Edward Cullen**

Charlie's in L.A.? What the fuck?

_Like Comment June 27, 2011_

**Quil Ateara**

Bella looked like shit on TMZ. Damn! Only thing saving her is that sharp men's blazer. Who was the designer?

_1 Like 3 Comments June 27, 2011_

**Erik Yorkie**

*GucciSwan*

_10 Likes 4 Comments June 27, 2011_

**Jasper Hale**

Clearly, I married the right sister.

_2 Likes Comments June 27, 2011_

**Alice Hale**

I just want my sister to talk to me... especially when she's just been admitted to Promises on national television. FML.

_Like Comment June 27, 2011_

**Alice Hale ¦ Edward Cullen**

Where are you?

_Like Comment June 27, 2011_

**Alice Hale**

I wonder who admitted her. And where was she? I refuse to believe it was Charlie.

_Like Comment June 28, 2011_

**Alice Hale**

brb going to legally remove Swan from my name.

_Like Comment June 28, 2011_

**Erik Yorkie**

Finally! Entertainment Tonight's exclusive with SapphicSwan. This is when the shit hit the fan!

_Like 45 Comment June 28, 2011_

**Rosalie Hale**

Why is Bella on Entertainment Tonight wearing Edward's Gucci jacket? I only know its his cause I bought it for him.

_Like 5 Comments June 28, 2011_

**Rosalie Hale**

Oh my God. My mom will die when she sees this. Charlie Swan dressed like Flava Flav? No!

_Like Comment June 28, 2011_

**Erik Yorkie**

Best Entertainment Tonight Ever!

_24 Likes Comment June 28, 2011_

**Edward Cullen**

L.A. traffic is the fucking worst.

_Like Comment June 29, 2011_

**Jasper Hale**

They try to make her go to rehab, she said no, no, no.

_15 Likes Comment June 30, 2011_

**Erik Yorkie**

Bella's been sprung! Bella's been sprung! To be a fly on that wall at Promises!

_Like 5 Comments June 30, 2011_

**Rosalie Hale**

Now is not the time to ignore my messages, Edward Cullen! Pick up your phone!

_Like Comment June 30, 2011_

**Alice Hale**

Edward, please let me know if she's safe.

_Like Comment June 30, 2011_

**Alice Hale**

Where is Bella? Where IS she?

_Like Comment July 3, 2011_

**Emmett Hale**

Where is the sex tape? Where IS it?

_2 Like Comment July 3, 2011_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight character, Alice Cullen. I own Alice Hale darn it lol. Let me own something, please?

Hey readers, how am I doing so far w/o a beta? Ah. It's kinda scary. I hope I don't trip over myself.

* * *

><p>Act Two Scene Two: {Alice Swan Hale}<p>

If one more person comes up to me and looks at me like I'm little orphan Annie, I'm gonna lose it.

Sometimes, I wonder why my family is so screwed up. What did we do to deserve this? When mom died of breast cancer, I tried to learn from it, understand the significance of life and to treasure each day. I tried to be positive because to think of it any other way would kill me. But now, I wonder if it was indeed God punishing us because of Charlie.

I swear Charlie is the worst father on the face of the Earth. The Devil would tremble at his feet. I'm just grateful he wasn't around to influence us. Now that he's back, sending Bella to rehab, I am 100% sure he's in it for cash. Lord knows what he wants it for, but I hope he never gets it.

I wish Bella confided in me more than the Cullens. Ever since we were little, she's favored Rosalie. I guess that was why she wouldn't come back to Seattle for me this summer but could give Rosalie those tickets to St. Thomas. I shouldn't be envious, but I am. And Edward was the great all-consuming love of her life, how can I compete with that? Despite that, I should have stepped up once Edward told me Charlie admitted her. I should have been on the first plane out to L.A., not Edward.

But even if I was Supergirl herself, I couldn't just up and leave. I'm a married woman. I'm a full-time student on the verge of earning my Masters in Social Work. I have responsibilities. And honestly, Jasper's keeping me away. He's so protective of me. He's always afraid that I'm going to become Bella, that she's a bad influence like Charlie is to us. I just want to wake up one morning and not see the pity in his eyes, too.

I've gotta convince him to let me find her... wherever she is. Who knows if she's even alive! All I've heard from Edward is that he charged in there, demanding that she be released because Charlie was a fraud. That was two days ago. What if they got into a car accident running away? What if Charlie returned and forced her back?

I have never been more afraid for my sister than right now. I've never felt so helpless. I just hope that wherever she and Edward are, they're safe. And this sounds very ill of me to say, but I hope that a huge boulder falls from the heavens and crushes Charlie into nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own this scene. It's a damn good scene.

* * *

><p>Act Two: Scene Three<p>

{Night. Airplane. First Class. Edward Cullen looks out of the window, then turns to look at Bella Swan. She is sleeping.}

{Edward turns on his cell phone, checking his messages. There are 10 text messages from Carey Mulligan. Bella stirs, waking up.}

Bella: She's really unbelievable. I told her you had herpes on your cock, and she still pursues you.

Edward: Good evening to you too, Bella.

Bella: Just sayin'.

Edward: Weren't you the one who told me you wouldn't touch me if I were the last man alive a month ago?

Bella: True. Very true. But that was before you were the only person on earth to know that I didn't belong in that hell hole called Promises. You are the only person left in the world who cares about me, I guess.

Edward: That's not true. My family care. Alice cares. But you make it hard for us to care about you.

Bella: Shit Edward. If you're gonna start playing therapist, we might as well take the next flight back to L.A. I didn't run away from Promises for more of this nonsense.

Edward: Don't knock it 'til you try it, Bella.

Bella: As if! I will not become one of those "shiny happy people."

Edward: Just think about it.

Bella: There's nothing to think about. I'm fine, OK? When you see me running down Sunset Boulevard naked, throw me in the loony bin. But both you and I know that I didn't belong in that goddamn clinic.

{Edward begins to hum "Shiny Happy People." Bella stops a flight attendant.}

Bella: I'd like another seat, please. The present company is being cruel and very crude.

{Edward stops humming. He laughs, Bella eventually joining in. The flight attendant recognizes Bella.}

Flight Attendant: Hey, aren't you...

Bella: No. I get that a lot, but no.

Flight Attendant: Well, did you hear? She's missing. No one can find her.

Bella: Really? That's a shame. {turns to Edward} Isn't it?

Edward: Very unfortunate. I hope they find her. She may be armed and very dangerous. I've heard the most heinous things about that girl.

Bella: {dry} Oh really.

Flight Attendant: Didn't she tell her assistant to walk from Melrose to Rodeo to find a Cartier watch?

Edward: I heard she likes to boil little puppies and eat them for breakfast.

Bella: I heard she plotted to kill her ex because he was spreading lies about her.

{Edward gulps audibly. The flight attendant leaves, laughing merrily. Bella slaps Edward upside his head.}

Edward: What was that for?

Bella: Boiling puppies.

Edward: That wasn't what they served you at Promises?

Bella: Hardy har, Edward.

{The Night Before. Promises common room. "Shiny Happy People" playing on the sound system. Bella Swan paces at the window, scowling at the B-List actors severely worn down by drug abuse. They look at her skeptically. Bella verbally berates a nurse who asks her for the tenth time to join the next group meeting. Bella laughs at a celebrity who runs into the room without any clothing on, trying to escape a doctor. (And it's not Tom Cruise, Charlie Sheen, or Nicholas Cage. Let me give you a clue. It rhymes with Bo Bonas)}

{After midnight. Bella lies in bed scrawling, "I Will Kill Charlie" on her notepad several times. Then, she writes, "I want my old life back. I want to be 'old Bella' too."}

{Dawn. Sunny and warm. Bella is up after a shower, standing in her bedroom nude, rubbing her eyes and crying. Her eyes are exactly like Charlie's. Her nose is exactly like Charlie's. Her hair is exactly like Charlie's. She turns the mirror over. Then, she hears a ruckus outside. She pulls her clothes on.}

{Edward storms into Bella's bedroom, all in black from baseball cap to tennis shoes. He reaches out for her hand. Bella stands back, stunned.}

Edward: Let's go!

Bella: What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?

Edward: Charlie met with me. He wouldn't talk. My fist met with Charlie's face. He started talking. End of story. Come!

Bella: I really want to believe that, Edward, but you can't fight your way out of a paper bag!

Edward: {rolls his eyes} I didn't get this fighting a paper bag. {Shows Bella his bruised knuckles.} Come on! {Grabs Bella's hand.}

Bella: Wait! {runs to her closet for Edward's Gucci blazer. She pulls it on as they hurry out of the room. Dr. Alvin Piper, Bella's therapist, stops them.}

Edward: {to Dr. Piper} You can send the bill to Charlie Swan.

Dr. Piper: She's not going anywhere. She is no where near ready. There are more procedures, sessions, oaths to be taught...

Edward: {to Bella} Ready for your final oath, Bella?

Bella: {to Dr. Piper} I, Bella Swan, promise to never see your sorry asses again.

Edward: {smirking} That was pretty brilliant.

Bella: Thanks. I couldn't have thought of it without 'Father Daniel' over here. {pulls Edward towards the exit.}

Dr. Piper: {calls out} You'll be back. You young girls always are.

{Outside, Edward helps Bella into his rental sedan. He jumps into the driver's seat, driving for the airport. He reaches out for Bella's hand.}

Edward: {worried} You were crying. Are you OK?

Bella: Are you kidding? I'm better than OK. If I stayed there one more day, I might have blown up the place.

Edward: Before I arrived, you seemed a little lost though.

Bella: {rubs her face} Dr. Piper was being mean, that's all. Started talking about my mom. You know how those conversations end. How did you find out where Charlie lived?

Edward: He's been quite public over the last few days, doing interviews left and right with The Insider. It wasn't hard.

Bella: Jackass. What did he say?

Edward: Nothing worth your time, Bella. {strokes her cheek} That's behind you, now. Let's think about the future, huh?

Bella: Sounds good. I'd like to start with talking to you about, um, representation?

Edward: What?

Bella: CAA wants nothing to do with me after this shit, and you're good at what you do so...

Edward: Seriously?

Bella: Yes. I trust you.

Edward: OK. OK, I'll do it under one condition.

Bella: Oh please. You're not getting anything over 15%, baby.

Edward: Yeah, um, no. How about... uh... two tickets to Seattle instead? First class. And a condo for free. It's perfect for us. {he stares at the road a little too hard}

Bella: {after a beat and a sigh} Edward...

Edward: I just want you to understand I didn't do this because I think it's best for you. I'm not doing this because I want to save you. I'm not trying to do anything but be with you.

{Bella stares at Edward. He looks at the highway still.}

Bella: How could you even say that? Why would you want me?

Edward: Why not, Bella?

Bella: {speechless, waits another beat, then, in a light tone} I know I'm hot but still.

Edward: You know it's more than that.

Bella: All I've done is berate you. How could you find anything left in me that you want?

Edward: Because I know who you really are.

Bella: You're talking about me like I'm Fort Knox. I'm not. I'm really simple and say it like I mean it. There's nothing to decode.

Edward: {scoffs} Right.

Bella: This "old Bella" you keep hoping for? She's not coming back now, tomorrow, in L.A. or in Seattle.

Edward: {quiet} It's not about that. I know that part of our lives is gone.

Bella: So what is it? At the Hilton, you promised me we would live in rapture again, as if there could be a "we," Edward. You buy this condo and plane tickets to Seattle, even though I've told you several times that I don't want to. I don't want my old life. I don't want to be who I used to be. I don't want you.

{Edward does not answer. After a minute, Edward responds.}

Edward: I don't believe that.

Bella: Edward, I'm sorry but this can't be anything more than a professional relationship. Our future isn't going to include any more than that.

{Edward approaches the airport. He is flustered. They don't speak until he gets out of the car.)

Bella: I'm not doing this. I am not going to Seattle.

Edward: Just... come Bella. Please. For me. For us.

Bella: Stop it! Stop trying to love me. I don't do forgiveness. Fool me once, Edward. Abandon me after mom died...

Edward: I was confused and stressed. I didn't know what to do to help you anymore. You were lost in your grief and I couldn't help you. I was too young.

Bella: {ignoring him} ...shame on you. Fool me twice. Break off the engagement, try to tell me what to do with my career? Shame on me. I won't be fooled again.

Edward: You want me to represent you but you don't want to be told what to do?

Bella: It's not the same this time. I need damage control. You're good at that.

Edward: How do you expect us to work together when I feel this way? And I know there's a part of you that will always want more. You're letting your pain make judgement calls, not your true self.

Bella: {sucks her teeth} This has to be platonic.

Edward: I won't accept that. I am not Charlie, alright? I won't hurt you again. Just tell me what I have to do to change your mind, and I'll do it.

Bella: Anything? You'll do anything?

Edward: Short of murder, yes.

Bella: OK... how about we just leave.

Edward: That was the plan, Bella...

Bella: No, I mean out of this hemisphere. I want to get the fuck out of here and never come back.

Edward: We don't have to do that, Bella. Running away won't solve anything. I'm standing here telling you it's time to build our future and you want to continue to escape?

Bella: Take it or leave it, Edward. {climbs out of the sedan.} I'm buying a ticket to the warmest island in the middle of nowhere. It's up to you whether you come with me or not.

{Bella walks through the sliding doors without looking back, heading for the ticket counter for international flights.}

{Edward pulls off his cap, running his hand through his hair. His flexes his fingers from punching Charlie. He gazes down at his hand. It is the same one Bella bit last month. It is also the hand where his wedding band should have been. He follows Bella inside.}

{The next day. Morning. Hotel in the Seychelles Islands. Five Star Suite. Bella Swan is lying on a California king-sized bed, sleeping. Edward Cullen sits at the edge of the bed, watching her. He reaches down, stroking her cheek. She stirs but does not wake up. His phone rings, which startles him. She awakens. Edward picks up the phone.}

Edward: Carey. {walks out to the balcony, shutting the French door behind him} Hi, what's up? {listens} I'm not in the states. {listens} No, I'm not with Bella. I'm away on business. If you've heard otherwise, it's gossip. {listens}

{Bella opens the French door and joins Edward on the balcony. She hesitates for a moment, but wraps her arm around his waist, leaning her cheek on his back. Edward sighs.}

Edward: Joshua Horowitz told you there's a meme of you and Bella online? {laughs} Is Bella sucking your nipple?

{Bella pinches his waist, and Edward laughs}

Edward: {listens, sobers up} I care a lot about you too, Carey.

{Bella pulls away, walking to the other end of the balcony. Edward looks at her, running his hand through his hair.}

Edward: OK. Bye. {hangs up}

{Edward walks up to Bella, standing behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.}

Bella: You like her, don't you?

Edward: I do. Just not in that way.

Bella: Oh? Why not?

Edward: You know why not.

Bella: Why won't you just think about dating her? She's a good person. She can make you happy in a way I never could.

Edward: I thought you didn't want us to date each other, herpes on my cock and shit. What changed?

Bella: That was before you flew halfway across the world for me. Anyway, Carey would make any man happy. Think about it.

Edward: Bella, feeling your arms around me, feeling the sting of your pinch, that makes me happier than anything Carey could ever do for me.

Bella: I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have hugged you...

Edward: Why? Because it felt natural? Because you felt close to me? It's OK to care for someone other than yourself, ya know.

Bella: Yeah yeah. Shut up and bask in this, Edward.

{They stare at the ocean, listening to the waves crash against the shore. Edward holds Bella tighter. Then, Bella turns, wrapping her arms around his neck. She does not look him in the eye.}

Bella: Why can't you be "old Edward"? Why can't all the lousy things you've done just disappear, so we can start fresh?

Edward: We can build new memories if you let me. We can be better. I will love you more now that I've learned from my mistakes.

Bella: {buries her face into his chest} I want to believe you. I want to believe you so badly. I want to let go of my fears, but I can't.

Edward: Flying across the world for you couldn't convince you?

Bella: I just need more time. I need to be certain that this is real.

Edward: It is. I'm real. This... {lifts her face with his finger, watching her tears fall.} This is real.

{Edward leans in to kiss her when his cell phone rings again. It's Esme. Bella backs away, composing herself. Edward picks up the phone}

Edward: Hi mom. {listens} Slow down, why are you crying? {listens} What? Are you sure?

{Bella wipes away her tears, leaning against the balcony. Edward is genuinely shocked by what Esme says next. He hangs up}

Bella: What is it? What's wrong?

Edward: Charlie's dead.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. God owns everything, right? Dude, will He strike me down for calling him a motherfucker in this chapter? :/

* * *

><p>Act Two Scene Three: {Bella Swan}<p>

Dear God,

I remember having a conversation with Esme after my mom died about why You would do that to a woman who was so upright and good. My mom was probably the best of us, definitely the smartest and hardest working woman I know. Even when we weren't speaking, and I hated her for how she treated Edward, I respected her. I looked up to her back then as much as I do now. So, when I spoke to Esme about why you would take her away from us so unjustly, so painfully, so quickly, I got the usual: "God works in mysterious ways. Her time came to leave, but she's still here with us. She will always be here. God has a plan for all of us and His plan was to bless the Earth with her life, even though it was so short."

If your mom died of breast cancer in a span of six months, would that speech make you feel better? OK, silly question. Of course it would. But to us mere mortals, it wouldn't.

And as Charlie continued to walk the formally blessed Earth for another ten years, philandering, cheating, betraying, lying, I began to wonder who You were? Are You a couch potato sitting on Your rear, clicking through people's lives like we click through television stations? So when You got bored with my mom, You clicked on to the next station? Motherfucker. Why didn't You click through Charlie's life so that he was never born? Sure, I wouldn't exist, but I'd take that deal over Charlie ruining lives.

Sorry about that "Motherfucker" bit. I'm just real sensitive about my mom. You know the deal, CP. Is CP alright? Should I stick with God? I should stop rambling and maybe do ten Hail Marys.

You know about the tattoo I got on my ankle, too. The one replicating the cross that I notice Edward wears even now. When my mom passed, I was thisclose to removing it, but I didn't. I felt like the symbol of a love as strong as the love I had for Edward should remain on my body as a reminder of what was and what could be.

And now the cross is my silent vow to believe in Your power. You took Charlie away from us and for that, I will be forever grateful. If only I hadn't planned to never go back to the states. I want go see his corpse so badly. I'd chop it up and burn the pieces if I could. I hope Charlie suffers for an eternity, Lord. I hope he pays for how he's defiled the world.

My only regret is that I didn't kill him myself. I would've killed him with my bare hands if I could. I wish it was on videotape, too. I'd watch that shit everyday.

Sorry God. I know I'm being morbid now. I'll stop.

Anyway, thank you CP for clicking to the next station. I am forever in Your debt.

For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory for ever and ever.

Amen.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. P.S. Disclaimers bovver me. I'm bovvered.

* * *

><p>Act Two Scene Three: {Edward Cullen}<p>

How am I supposed to tell Bella the truth about the night I met with Charlie?

But how can I lie to her? I can't lie.

But if I tell her the truth, we will never get back to the place we were supposed to be. She will never speak to me again. She might spiral out of control because of this. What if she goes to an even darker place? And no one will be able to help her out this time, not my mom, Rosalie, Alice, or me.

My family. They will disown me in a heartbeat. Dad will change the locks. My mom will pray to God every night, begging Him not to send me to hell. Rosalie might even start praying for me, even though she's been an atheist since high school.

I could go to jail for the rest of my life... And for what? A shitty old man not worth a damn.

Shit Cullen. Shit. You've really done it this time. Why didn't you think things through? But there's no way out of this. Either you tell her the truth and lose her forever. Or you lie and work everyday of your life to keep it from her.

You have to protect Bella from the truth; that's the only way. And pray to God she never finds out what you've done.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight related material, i.e. the universe, i.e. the sparklepeen. Yes, the sparklepeen is as mighty and as mysterious as the universe. Stephenie knows that, which is why she didn't try to describe it in infinite detail like she did everything else in the saga. I don't describe anything in infinte detail. There's no mystery here. :)

* * *

><p>Act Two Scene Four:<p>

{Morning. Seychelles. Balcony of a four-star hotel. Bella Swan leans over the railing, crying silently, staring at the ocean. Edward Cullen walks up next to her.}

Edward: Say something, Bella. What are you thinking?

Bella: {looks up, wiping her tears} I don't know how I feel. I don't know if you'd understand.

Edward: What do you mean?

Bella: {giggles, quickly covers her mouth} I...

{Bella runs off the balcony and into the suite. Edward follows slowly, suspicious. She turns on the television, a French newscaster covering international news.}

Edward: What are you looking for? More info about your dad? Do you think that's wise right now?

Bella: The motherfucker's dead. I want to know as much about it as possible. I want to know time of death if possible. I want to know if he was slaughtered by the mafia. I want to know if he suffered, Edward. So yes, it is wise. Knowledge is not only power, it's my freedom.

{Worried, Edward walks over to Bella, grabbing the remote. He turns off the television.}

Bella: They were about to start entertainment news, Edward! Turn it back on, now.

Edward: When did you learn how to speak French?

Bella: That doesn't matter, give me the remote.

Edward: Bella...

{Edward throws the remote on the bed, holding Bella's arms. He strokes both of her cheeks.}

Edward: Don't do this. Don't act all tough right now. Your father died.

Bella: I'm not. I'm not being tough, I'm ecstatic! I wish I was there. I wish I was the last person he saw so that I could have spit in his face!

Edward: You don't mean that. Come on. {turns a little green and lets go of Bella. He flexes his hand.}

Bella: Yes I do. {crosses her arms, giving him the once over.} What is wrong with you?

Edward: What? Nothing.

Bella: Your hand... You broke it that night during your fight with Charlie...

Edward: I did. So what? {hides his hand behind his back}

Bella: {After a beat} You saw something, didn't you? Or you saw someone there.

Edward: No, there was no one.

Bella: You're not telling me everything. {Searches his face} That's why you don't want me to watch the news. There's something on there you don't want me to see.

Edward: I'm not hiding anything. I didn't see anything that night.

Bella: {soothing} You can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise. It's between you and me.

Edward: {to her face without a blink or stammer} I have nothing to hide. I've done nothing wrong.

Bella: {skeptical} OK, so why won't you let me watch the news?

Edward: Because anything they will say will be a lie. You know how the media is. We should probably head back to L.A. to find out everything first-hand. And... we should return for the funeral, Bella.

Bella: What? Fuck no. Fuck that. I am not going back home now or ever. I'm over L.A. I'm staying here.

Edward: Bella, you can't stay on a fantasy island. You have your life to live. And... he's your father.

Bella: What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you acting like he was YOUR father all of a sudden? Charlie was like a scourge of the Earth. It was about time God, or whoever it was, got rid of him.

Edward: I feel no sympathy for that man. I don't care about him. I care about you. How could you be so cavalier? It's not healthy, Bella.

Bella: We are not doing this again. "Not healthy?"

{Bella walks over to the television to turn it on but Edward stands between her and the TV set.}

Edward: We're not doing anything again. This is not a therapy session. I'm not going to tell you how you should feel. But... both of your parents are dead, Bella. That's a big deal.

Bella: Charlie was as allergic to that goddamn word as he was to Holy Water. So unless you have Howard Cunningham in that casket, I'm not going home.

Edward: Bella...

Bella: I don't want to fight about this with you. Things have been so nice the last couple of days. Why won't you let it go?

Edward: Because I want YOU to let it go. How can you do that if you hold all of this resentment in?

Bella: Oh my fucking God I have had it. I will not listen to another word! We're on a beautiful island on the other side of the world. I'm ready to move on, and I thought you were, too. One psycho's death should not change your mind about our future.

Edward: I want to move on. I want that future. But I came here because I didn't want you to be alone in a country you have never been, emotionally fragile from rehab, out of touch from society.

Bella: What the fuck is wrong with being out of touch? I've been working my ass off for five years. I've never had a vacation. I have no prospects lined up and no press until January. Can't a girl have a break?

Edward: Not at the expense of alienating your family.

Bella: {searching his face again} You're trying to make this about me again. You're always focusing on me as if my problems outweigh your own. But you have a bigger problem than I do right now, don't you?

Edward: For the last time, Bella...

{Bella's cellphone rings. Edward looks at Bella. Bella looks at Edward. They run for her phone in her purse. Bella reaches it first. Edward stands back, watching her every move. She picks up the phone on the fourth ring and backs up to the balcony doors. Edward begins to pace.}

Bella: Bree? Hi. What happened? {listens} I know. I heard. How? {listens} A car accident two nights ago? That long ago? I thought it just happened.

{Edward stops pacing.}

Bella: Where was the accident? {listens} You don't know? Why not? {listens} OK, I'll find out more from the police when I call them. {listens} Why shouldn't I call them, Bree? {listens} What? What do you mean I'm the prime suspect? What the fuck? I was in rehab that night. What do they think I did? Materialized into a car, drove into Charlie, and flew back?

{Edward is startled. Bella is furious. Edward begins to pace again.}

Edward: Bella, what is going on?

Bella: {to Bree} An accomplice? You have got to be fucking kidding me. With what proof? {listens} Oh God! What a bunch of imbeciles. Listen, no one can reach me. Tell them I'm never coming home. Do not call this phone number again. {hangs up}

{Edward's worry peaks to high anxiety.}

Edward: What the... What did Bree say?

Bella: The LAPD has issued a warrant for my arrest. They think I killed Charlie.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related.

If you happen to be a fic writer or read tons of fics, you know how these Disclaimers work. I tell you Stephenie owns the characters and instances related to Twilight that we all have grown to love. Then, I tell you I own everything else and that you shouldn't steal or translate my shit into another language or print it out and make a paper mache Edward Cullen voodoo doll out of it. (Please do that last one, actually. And make sure he's packing.) It's ridiculous. I've forgotten to add disclaimers to my updates so many times and had to re-upload documents because of it. It's annoying and tedious and I don't wanna do it anymore.

I think there should be a general disclaimer that's automatically added on to our fics. Not everything will be published like EP, so it might be overkill for say, an O/S, to include disclaimers that are two paragraphs long with an iron clad copyright. There should be varying versions for different fics. Or a shorthand should be developed. We have WIP and ICYMI, there should be acronyms for disclaimers: Instead of "Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer Unleashed Twilight" at the beginning of our fic updates, we can open with "Disclaimer S.M.U.T."

I wish I could open all of my updates with smut. :/

I don't know. I'm just tired of writing it. I'm lazy like that. Furthermore, if you've been following this fic, there's no way Stephenie or her publishers, or even the horny lot of fanfiction fans will ever see this fic. It won't become as popular as EP or MOTU or that fic with all the cookies. (No, not THOSE kinds of cookies). So, why the disclaimer?

* * *

><p>Act Two Scene Four: {Esme Cullen}<p>

I feel so awful about Charlie. I just feel terrible. He was never my favorite man, and he treated Renee terribly when the children were younger. I think he used to be into drugs at the time... at least that's what I've heard. Renee and I weren't close, but we did have the same circle of friends. And there was so much talk about Charlie running a crystal meth lab in their basement, I couldn't help but believe it.

Around the time the kids were toddlers, an older gentleman in a loud magenta suit and top hat showed up on the Swan porch with a gun, demanding to see Charlie. Gun shots were fired. And to our horror, little Alice's arm was grazed by the bullet. After Carlisle called the police, we all saw the Forks Police Department arrest both Charlie and the strange man. While Carlisle tended Alice's wound, Renee completely distraught, we vowed to help her as much as we could. We wanted them to become a part of our family, and they did.

Charlie was found not-guilty of all of the horrible charges. Surprisingly, he didn't return to Forks. It was a surprise to all of us except for Renee. I thank God everyday she was strong enough to keep daughters' lives as normal as possible during that horrible time. God filled her with a spirit unlike any we had ever seen. Perhaps he gave her too much, which was why she had to leave us so soon and so quickly.

I hoped Charlie's wicked ways had been seized by God's will when I heard he admitted Bella into rehab. I thought he was on his journey to reconciling with his daughters. But he wasn't ready for God's will or love. I suppose he did not deserve it. Now his poor soul is in torment, the eternal fires of hell licking at his remains.

The police reports must be wrong, though. They must be. Bella would never hire an assassin to kill Charlie. She would never break that Fifth Commandment and defy God's order in such an irredeemable way. She's a good Catholic girl. She knows her soul would be at stake if she did such an ungodly thing.

But to the police, and to the world at this point, Edward helped Bella escaped rehab all of those mornings ago because she lured him to do it. From Access Hollywood to the Evening News, every report has painted Bella as the "femme fatale." Some suspect that she planned the entire trip to rehab so that she would have a solid alibi. Bella may have changed over the years but she would never do that.

Just yesterday, Rosalie said her former colleague, Erik Yorkie, wrote an article about how Edward was a poor, unwitting accomplice, believing every word Bella said because he didn't know better and because she promised to pay him a million dollars once she escaped. Rosalie thinks Edward was the one who planned the escape, which I find to be the most outlandish possibility. Edward is a good, upstanding young man. He wouldn't prevent Bella from receiving proper professional help. He found her last month in the middle of a breakdown. He knows firsthand how much she needs rehab. Rosalie was wrong. He would never do that to her. Bella is probably the most important person in Edward's life. No, Bella must have left with good behavior. The media drummed things up to make the story more interesting. Wherever Edward and Bella are, they are there by the grace of God.

Carlisle tells me everyday that I'm worrying too much about this, that it's bad for my high blood pressure. I haven't been eating well, recently. I barely sleep. But one thing I've learned as a god-fearing Catholic woman is that I was put here to serve others. I am here to protect my family, including the Swan girls. My life, my happiness, my needs come second. This is why I could not tell anyone I was secretly speaking to Bella last month while she was in crisis. And why I've found out about Rosalie's betrayal but never expressed it to others. If someone tells me a secret, I am obligated to keep it, even if it's so heinous that it kills me.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: S.M.U.T.

Hey, I own THAT! Don't steal my shit LOL!

* * *

><p>Act Three Scene One:<p>

{Morning. Seattle, Washington. Luxury Apartment in a High Rise. Rosalie and Emmett Hale hustle and bustle for work.}

Rosalie: Hey, pass me a tampon?

Emmett: {incredulous} We've been married for only one year. That's not enough time to become acquainted with one of those things!

{Rosalie walks over and flicks his temple playfully. Emmett grabs her hand and pulls her onto his lap.}

Rosalie: You've seen decapitated babies but can't touch a tampon?

Emmett: {shameless} Yes.

Rosalie: You're lucky I owe you my livelihood right now. Otherwise, you'd be in for some serious mocking on the interwebs.

{Rosalie kisses Emmett. Then, she pinches his cheek.}

Emmett: As the new editor of the Washington Beat, you should be bowing at my feet. You should be sneaking over your mom's beef stew everyday of your life. You should greet me at the door after work with your neglegee, a scotch, and a whip!

{Rosalie stands up, laughing. She walks over to a chest at the foot of her bed. She bends over, opening the latch and flipping the lid up. The chest is full of an assortment of handcuffs, chains, and whips. Rosalie picks up a black leather whip.}

Rosalie: You mean something like this? {slides it up her thigh}

Emmett: Fuck yes. Where did you get THAT?

Rosalie: A little dom birdie flew into that window over there {points to the window} and dropped it at my feet a few nights ago. It was like an S&M stork. It dropped off some chocolate too...

{Emmett walks up behind Rosalie. He takes the whip from her, slapping her on the bottom with it. She moans.}

Emmett: Did the little dom stork also tell you that it was OK to fuck your husband less than an hour before your first day at work?

{Emmett unhooks Rosalie bra, sliding his hand up and down her back. Rosalie turns around to kiss him. The house phone rings. It's Jasper Hale.}

Rosalie: Ignore it.

Emmett: You know we can't. It might be about Bella.

Rosalie: {laughing} And?

{Emmett slaps Rosalie's ass. He walks over to pick up the phone. Rosalie hooks her bra back on, looking for her power suit.}

Emmett: Hello? {listens} What's up man? {listens} What?

Rosalie: What happened?

Emmett: {To Jasper} We'll be right over. {hangs up}

Rosalie: Who was that?

Emmett: That was Jasper. The Swan girls just can't catch a break.

Rosalie: What do you mean? What's wrong? Is Bella alright?

Emmett: {wry smile} It's not about Bella.

Rosalie: Oh?

Emmett: {frowning} It's Alice. She's been admitted to Seattle Hope.

{Morning. Seattle Hope Hospital. Emergency Room. Jasper Hale and Alice Hale sit talking quietly. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Hale rush in.}

Rosalie: Alice, are you alright? What's wrong? How did this happen?

{Emmett and Jasper look up at Rosalie, shocked.}

Emmett: {to Rosalie} You didn't know?

Jasper: {to Alice} You didn't tell her?

Alice: {to Rosalie} I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's not a big deal, really. I slipped and fell. I had a miscarriage. I'm fine.

Rosalie: Oh no. Alice! {hugs her} You and Jasper were having a baby?

Jasper: {quietly} Yes, we were. {he holds Alice's hand} But we can try again.

{Alice nods, squeezes Jasper's hand.}

Emmett: Does Esme know? I know she would want to know.

Jasper: I'll call her.

Alice: Can you call her right now? I need to speak to her.

Jasper: {After a beat} OK, I'll be right outside.

Alice: Emmett, you should help her with the call...

{Rosalie is skeptical of Alice but she turns to face Emmett, nodding. Emmett pats Alice's leg, then leaves.}

Rosalie: You were pregnant and didn't tell me?

Alice: I didn't tell anyone. {lies down on her side, facing the door, away from Rosalie}

Rosalie: Why didn't you? I know you didn't want one yet, but...

Alice: I DIDN'T want one, yet. But now I can never have one... {quiet sobbing}

Rosalie: What?

Alice: I don't want you to tell anyone this, OK? Promise?

Rosalie: Yes, of course. Of course.

Alice: You've gotta see that I didn't intend for this to happen. I wasn't ready, that's all. In a few years, I could have had ten, but now it was all wrong.

{Rosalie stands up and backs away from Alice.}

Rosalie: You're saying... it wasn't an accident?

Alice: Don't say it like that, please? I feel awful enough.

Rosalie: You had an abortion! How could you not feel awful? You took a human life!

Alice: {incredulous turns to face Rosalie} Says the atheist. When did you become Michele Bachmann?

Rosalie: I was raised Catholic. Some things just stick. Like guilt, the deeply-rooted fear of priests and a fondness for cheap red wine. But... Alice, you didn't have it here... did you?

Alice: No. I came here today because there was some internal bleeding. I found out a few minutes before you came that I can't have anymore.

Rosalie: Who did the abortion, then? A crack ho?

Alice: {winces} No. It was... Carlisle.

Rosalie: No! {gasps} No! He wouldn't! He would never do that, Alice.

Alice: {looks down at her blanket, plays with a loose thread} I told him I was having complications and that I couldn't afford a... specialist. He thinks he saved my life. And he really did. He saved my life, and that baby's life. Jasper and I would have been miserable.

Rosalie: I don't even know who I'm looking at anymore. You've made my father a murderer.

Alice: Rosalie, please don't say that. I had to do this.

Rosalie: So you see now why you can't have any? This was the most heinous thing you have ever done! You should never bear children!

Alice: Jeez, now you sound like your mother.

Rosalie: When she hears about what you've done, she'll never want to speak to you again.

{Alice does not reply. Emmett and Jasper return. They feel the elevated tension in the room. Jasper walks over to Alice seeing her tear-streaked cheeks.}

Emmett: Whoa, who died?

{Alice bursts into tears. Rosalie cusses slapping Emmett on the shoulder.}

Jasper: Nice Emmett. Throw a party, why don't you?

Emmett: Sorry. Sorry.

Rosalie: Did you get Esme?

Emmett: Yep. Your dad, too.

{Rosalie cusses again, walking toward the window.}

Emmett: Carlisle coming is a bad thing because...?

Rosalie: It's not. He just... gets really protective of people when they're in the hospital. You know how he is. It's annoying.

Jasper: {to Rosalie} What did you say to her? Why was Alice crying?

{Rosalie crosses her arms, stares at Alice. Alice lies down once more.}

Rosalie: It was girl talk, right Alice?

Alice: Yes. I'm fine. It's just been a rough month, OK?

Rosalie: I'm sorry about all of this, Jasper. I hope you and Alice find some peace in the next few months.

Jasper: We weren't ready. It was just a sign. But God will give us the gift of life soon. We have too much love for just two.

Alice: That's right. We will have a gift. {to Rosalie} God will bless us. We've had too much pain in the last few months for us to suffer anymore.

Rosalie: {wry} Right. Well... I've gotta go to work. Big first day and all.

Emmett: Babe, don't you think that could wait?

Alice: {softly} No, if she needs to go, she should go.

{Jasper is still suspicious of Rosalie. Rosalie does not say goodbye to Alice. She walks out.}

Emmett: {to Rosalie} OK, I'll walk you out. Feel better, Alice.

{Emmett follows Rosalie. Jasper climbs onto the bed with Alice.}

Jasper: {whispering} What did she say to you?

Alice: She didn't say anything. It's all my fault. I should have been more careful.

Jasper: Don't talk like that. You didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident.

Alice: God is punishing me, I know it. He's making me pay for my sins.

Jasper: No baby. You didn't do anything wrong. This was God's way of telling us we need a little bit more time. He will bless us soon.

{Jasper hums "Amazing Grace" softly to her until she goes to sleep.}

{Seattle Hope Hospital. Hallway. Rosalie runs to the elevator, holding back tears. Emmett runs after her.}

Emmett: Rose, hold up. Why are you running away? Rosalie!

{Emmett catches up to her easily. He grabs her arms, stops her at the elevator.}

Rosalie: Emmett, I have to go!

Emmett: What did you do? What did you say to her?

Rosalie: Oh, so because I've made mistakes before and because I'm the big bad "pathological liar," I'm the one who's always wrong? Does the word "husband" mean anything to you? Why can't you be on my side for fucks sake?

Emmett: What the hell? I'm always on your side. This isn't about sides. Alice was perfectly fine before we called your mom. When we got back, she was distraught. What did you say to her?

Rosalie: It's not what I said, Emmett. It's what she did. I don't understand her. It's something I never thought Alice would do to another human being. But I guess she's more like Charlie than we thought.

Emmett: What does that mean? What did she do?

{Just then, the elevator opens, and Rosalie hurries inside. Emmett follows.}

Emmett: Rose, what did Alice do? Tell me!

Rosalie: Ask her. I'm not getting in the middle of this one. I learned my lesson with Bella. I am not doing this again, Emmett. This is between Alice and Jasper.

Emmett: I will not accept that. You know the deal. There should be no secrets between us, ever.

Rosalie: No. This is not a secret I will tell.

{Rosalie exits the elevator on the ground floor, Emmett close behind.}

Emmett: Whatever is going on with Alice and my brother should not tear us apart. And you know how I feel about secrets. It fucked up my parents' marriage, Rose. I am not going to let that happen to us.

Rosalie: Damned if I do and damned if I don't? If I tell you, you'll do something to try to make it better. You can't make it better. Only Alice and Jasper can.

Emmett: And if you don't, we will never be the same again. I can't trust someone who keeps secrets from me.

Rosalie: It will not change us!

Emmett: It already has!

Rosalie: Only because you're making a big deal out of something that has nothing to do with us.

Emmett: Alright. Just tell me one thing. Did she...

Rosalie: No Emmett. She didn't kill Charlie. Although I wish she did. At least Charlie had it coming to him.

{Rosalie hails a cab. Emmett tries to join her. Rosalie pushes him to the ground.}

Emmett: Rose! You're protecting her, aren't you? She DID kill Charlie! She was the one who hired the hitman to run him down, not Bella!

Rosalie: Why can't you leave it alone, Emmett? Alice didn't do it!

Emmett: Then why can't you tell me the truth?

Rosalie: You need to be a lawyer for someone else's family and leave your own family alone!

{Rosalie slams the door shut and leaves. Emmett stands there, thinking. Emmett calls Bella Swan. He leaves a message.}

Emmett: Hi Bella. Look, I know we don't talk much, but you know that if I do call you, it's serious. Your sister is in the hospital overcoming a major trauma. She needs you. You and Jasper are her only family left, Bella. I know you're in trouble with the police, but you'll be safe here in Seattle. I won't tell anyone you're coming except for Alice. Just come for one day to see her. I know she'll feel better the second she sees you. Alright, bye Bella.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight ish.

Sooooo, I know y'all were wondering why this fic has no smut {cause what good fic doesn't have smut?}. But I guess you'll have to read "The Strand" for that kinda panty-wetting read. No smut in this update, ladies. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Act Three Scene One: {Jasper Hale}<p>

**Sweet Alice**

Like honeydew drops on a warm summer's day.

She smiles, and my soul replays

Ecstacy in its finest form.

No one dead or alive is as warm

as my sweet Alice.

I'll love her to my dying breath.

I love her more than life itself.

I love her as much as God loves man.

I would give her the world in a day if I can.

Sweet Alice

**The Soulless**

She is like a thorn on my side

Like a bad apple to the core

Like a red wave of pain

The scariest tale of blood and gore.

The days she's spent with Alice

She filled her up with malice,

With spite and hate and greed,

Each vice a rotten seed.

She infests Alice's heart.

She's been a bad influence from the start.

Any day to come, I'd wager,

She'll put her life in danger.

Oh! How I loathe her!

Abandoning her sister.

Never again will she see my love.

Not from below or above.

I will protect my wife by any means.

Alice must remain as pure as snow.

And we will push the soulless down

To the gates of hell, to eternal woe.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight blah blah blah. Don't steal my shit.

* * *

><p>Act Three Scene Two:<p>

{Seychelles. Evening. Five-star hotel suite. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan return from dinner. Bella sees her phone is blinking on the TV console. It's the voicemail from Emmett, but she ignores it. She turns on the television.}

Edward: Bella, why don't we just enjoy the rest of the evening, OK?

Bella: No, I need to see what's going on. What if they've figured out where we are?

Edward: There's no way they could. No one knows where we are.

Bella: I've gotta know for sure.

Edward: Bella...

Bella: I'm watching the news, DAD, whether you like it or not.

{French newscaster begins talking about international affairs. Edward walks out to the balcony, anxious. He hears the television go off. He sighs. Then, he hears Bella gasp. He runs outside. Her laptop is on. The website is on CNN. Bella's face is ashen. She is on her knees on the floor.}

Edward: What is it? What's wrong, Bella?

Bella: {quiet} They've found evidence.

Edward: What? That's not possible. It must be fabricated.

Bella: They won't say what it is yet, but they think it's enough, without a reasonable doubt.

Edward: That can't be. I... What could they possibly have on you?

{Bella isn't listening. She looks up at the laptop again. Her eyes are misty, knowing.}

Bella: {mumbles} My diary.

Edward: Diary?

Bella: {mumbles} At Promises, I had a diary. They must have confiscated it. {thinking aloud} It was supposed to be nothing. I wasn't being serious. How could they think I was being serious?

{Edward walks towards Bella, slowly, calmly. He bends down at the floor, drying her tears.}

Edward: Tell me what you wrote.

Bella: {whispers slowly} "I will kill Charlie."

Edward: {After a beat} Shit.

{Edward releases Bella's face. Bella grabs his hands quickly, holding on, desperate.}

Bella: You saw him that night! You beat him up. Hit him so hard your knuckles were all red. What happened, Edward?

{Edward pulls his hand out from hers, standing up. He turns toward the window.}

Bella: If you killed Charlie, and let me go down for it, I will never forgive you!

Edward: I didn't! I didn't kill him.

{Edward turns around to face Bella. He meets her on the floor again.}

Bella: You can tell me. It was a hit and run, wasn't it?

Edward: The rental? But you saw... there were no dents on it. {After a beat} You really think I killed Charlie?

Bella: I thought it might have been an accident. Accidents happen. {tears flowing freely} I'm sorry OK? It's just... when you came up to Promises, you were... different. The fact that you beat him up was so out of character. You've never been violent in all of the years I've known you.

Edward: Well he deserved to get his nose broken. The bastard.

{Bella laughs. Edward grimaces.}

Edward: That you thought I would kill him, Bella...

Bella: He deserved to die, Edward. And I wanted to believe you did it. There was something chivalrous about it...

Edward: {smiles to himself} But not in breaking his nose?

Bella: Of course. Yes of course {After a beat, softly} There's something you're not telling me. What don't I know?

Edward: Nothing.

{Edward stands up. Bella does not let go.}

Bella: Whatever it is, it can't be worse than murder.

Edward: Stop pursuing some truth that doesn't exist.

Bella: I won't accept that.

Edward: {pulls his arms out of hers, backs away} Fine, don't.

{Bella stands up, walking right up to him.}

Bella: You came here to "protect" me, right? You want what's best for me? And you're standing here lying to my face?

Edward: I'm not lying. Just let it go.

Bella: {After a beat} Shit. You saw who killed him, didn't you?

Edward: What? No! What the fuck Bella?

{Edward walks to the minibar for a drink}

Bella: You're protecting someone else... Who is it?

Edward: You're grasping at straws.

Bella: Ugh, why won't you man up and tell me what happened?

{Edward hesitates. He drinks the soda. He does not reply.}

Bella: I need you, Edward, all of you. If you keep anything from me, how can I trust you?

Edward: Maybe it's time you don't...

Bella: What does THAT mean?

Edward: We have to go back, Bella.

Bella: I am not going back. I wouldn't go back if you resurrected my mother from the dead!

Edward: Bella, your family...

Bella: No one needs me, least of all Alice.

{Edward walks over to Bella, crouches down in front of her.}

Edward: I can't stay here forever with you. I can't keep running.

Bella: And I can't go home. Ever.

Edward: Fine. {stands up, walks into his bedroom.} Fine.

{Bella follows him. She sees him pick up his phone, dialing.}

Bella: What are you doing?

Edward: Calling the airline.

Bella: Ah! Easy as pie, right? You've abandoned me before. It's no big deal the second time.

Edward: You really think it's that easy for me? Nothing is easy with you, Bella.

Bella: Then, stay with me... please?

{Edward hesitates then hangs up. He gazes at her standing at the doorway. She walks up to him.}

Bella: You know I don't beg, Edward.

Edward: I know you're a strong girl. Stronger than you think.

Bella: Not this time. {sits on the bed} I don't want to even think of what my life would be like, in the eye of the storm, alone. I need you here with me.

Edward: {sits next to her} You can handle anything, Bella.

Bella: Not this. {tears up, tries to hold them back. She grabs Edward's arms.} I can't do this alone.

Edward: Then, come home. We have the truth on our side.

Bella: As if anyone would believe us. We can't go back. You can't. You'll go to prison right alongside me.

{Bella begins to sob. Edward is overwhelmed, hugs her.}

Edward: This is not the worst that could happen. Things will get better, OK?

Bella: {rambling} It's not. Everyone hates me. People want to believe I did it. They want me to suffer, especially after what I did with Carey. Not long ago, you were one of those people. You hated me for years, even more than-

{Edward puts his finger to her lips to stop her.}

Edward: And you see how I don't hate you anymore. The jury will see who you are, and they'll change their minds too.

Bella: No Edward, you don't know-

Edward: Shhh.

{Edward wipes her tears. Bella hesitantly strokes Edward's lips. Edward kisses her fingers.}

Bella: We can't.

{Edward takes both of her hands in his, kisses her palms. He rests them on his chest.}

Edward: We can. Now may be the last time we can.

{Edward kisses Bella. Her tears dry. They make love. Her fears ebb. Later, Jasper calls Edward. He leaves a message.}

Jasper: Edward, I don't know where you are but there's been an accident. Esme and Alice are in critical condition. You must come home, now!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Goddammit Jasper.

* * *

><p>Act Three Scene Two {Bella Swan}<p>

Edward's hands squeeze mine. Our fingers intertwine, arms stretched up to the pillows near the headboard. His kisses are soft and sweet on my cheeks, down my neck, and over my breasts.

I squeeze my thighs around his hips as he sits up. He unbuttons his blue shirt revealing his cross hanging down near his heart. I finger it, asking him if God would want this for us. He says yes, coming down for a deeper kiss.

He groans, his chest hard in my hands. His chest hair tickles my palms, and I stroke his abs slowly with my thumbs one by one. He's breathless above me, laughing. It was something he used to love, we used to love, when we were younger. I hope he remembers what I like...

He kisses me again, his cross warm against my neck. It is another sensation I remember from when we were together. We were teenagers who liked to experiment, but we were also old fashioned. Edward never wanted to go all the way. He wanted us to be a proper bride and groom. It was something I believed in too until I met Ryan last year. How could I say no to Ryan Gosling?

I wonder if Edward is still a virgin as his fingers deftly pull down the thin straps of my dress off my shoulders. In a moment, my slip dress is on the floor without me realizing it. I wonder no more.

When my bra drops to the floor, I unbuckle his belt. He kneels between my legs, his long fingers traveling up my thigh and down my ankle. I unzip his slacks, and they fall to the bed, revealing gray boxer briefs and something that I had never gotten a chance to see in all the years I had known him.

His cock stretches the cotton from his crotch to the middle of his thigh. He chuckles as I gawk, asking if I ever saw one before. Hope flickers in his eyes. He hopes that I haven't. I tell him yes, asking him if he has ever seen a naked woman before. He's silent. Then, he tells me only on screen, only in my movies.

"They don't do you justice. You are perfection."

He kisses me again, and our chatter ends for the rest of the night.

His fingers are long. When I suck them, he makes a sound deep in his throat that tightens every muscle in my body. I bite the tip of his middle finger, and he sings, I swear it. It's a raspy falsetto, like Justin Timberlake.

He pulls his finger out of my mouth, his skin flushed. He whispers in my ear, asking if I could something like that with a thicker member of a male's body. I tell him I could try.

If I could describe what it was like giving him pleasure, I would write a book about it. I would compose symphonies rivaling Beethoven. It would be the best damn symphony of all time, with the most satisfying coda. I think I see Edward's toes curl and hear the sheets rip between his fingers. He has to push me away after cumming.

I am insatiable. The experience is heady. I want to satisfy him all night long, and everyday afterwards.

I realize I cannot do that because of the murder. I sit back, the tears building. Edward sits up, confused. Then, he scoots down to where I sit, holding me. He asks me if his singing scared me. I smile.

He kisses my forehead. He kisses my cheeks, then my lips. I feel weightless. I feel free.

I lie down beneath him, his long fingers light like a spider's legs down my thighs. He remembered. It is something that I had been waiting for since his first kiss. His fingers exhilarate me. They bring forth little girly giggles. They soak my panties straight through.

I beg him to stop, my voice thin and needy, my stomach tied in knots. Every hair on my body stands on end. My skin as sensitive as a ripe peach, he pulls my panties off, and I moan his name. He's got to do more. He's got to go faster. It takes him an entire minute to dispose of them.

His lips and tongue are sweet of the cabernet he had at dinner. They kiss my lips, my chin, my collarbone. He nibbles my taut nipples, and my back arches. He sucks the skin along my ribs, around my belly button, above my pelvis. He smiles at the strip of hair above my pussy, calling it a runway. I am too anxious to giggle at his joke. He smiles still. He licks my left inner thigh, then my right. He kisses my pussy lips, and I call his name. I need to cum. I beg him to fuck me.

He tastes my engorged clitoris. I call for God. I see stars and the planets align in my mind.

He plunges his fingers inside of me, and I sing the body electric. Not literally, of course. I have not an ounce of singing talent in my body. But my sweet lord do I sing the body electric. I celebrate the me yet to cum. I burn with the fire of ten million stars. And in time and in time, we will all be stars!

As I come down from the heavens, I open my eyes seeing my body twisted in an unnatural position. He pulls his three fingers out, sucking them one by one. Then, he blows my pulsing clit, and I tremble uncontrollably.

I am spent. I cannot feel my legs. And still, I crave him. I yearn for what we had never done in God's name. Edward's eyes smolder from between my legs. He craves me more.

Edward unwraps my legs from around his neck. My back muscles groan as I sit up to meet his wet full lips with a kiss. He lifts me up off the bed, carrying me back to the pillows. Lying on top of me, his cross burns on our skin, our hearts beating against each other.

It's involuntary, it's slow, and slippery and fucking frustrating how the shaft of his cock rubs against my pussy when he lies on top of me. He kisses me once, growling in my ears, our hips meeting and falling away in unison. Edward says we don't have condoms. I tell him I'm on the pill. He stops. Everything. He kneels down at my feet.

"I thought you said you were a virgin?"

"Oh come on, sweetie. I'm Bella Swan."

He shakes his head, incredulous. I kiss him deeply, pulling him back down on top of me.

He covers my heart with his right hand. I do the same, shutting my eyes as he whispers how I'm the most perfect girl in the world.

He lifts my right leg over his shoulder, his fingers light on my inner thigh like spider's legs once more. Writhing beneath him, he kisses my ankle, and enters me.

He is harsh, punishing, and so deep, wherever Ryan had been is utterly obliterated. Edward is resplendent above me, beads of sweat dotting his forehead, his neck, and chest. He is in control but about to lose it, cussing in the raspiest falsetto.

He warns me he is close. I stroke his abs with my thumbs, breathless. My mind is as mushy as my legs. God, his thrusts accelerate to a speed I cannot keep up with.

I squeeze his right hand, intertwine our fingers, lift it up to the pillows near my head.

"Fuck!"

"Bella. Christ!"

His explosion is moments before mine. And to see him cum is to see the stars, Venus, and Mars. It is to see God.

He lies down next to me, breathing deeply. The sound soothes me like nothing else in the world. All the hatred I had encased in my soul, fleeing like caged birds, flying out of sight and out of mind.

After we catch our breaths, he turns over on his belly, giddy.

"Let's do it again!"

I quickly consent, ignoring the nagging fact that the last time I took a birth control pill was back in L.A. before Promises...


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Effffff UUUUUUUUU for not allowing me to use Acts as titles instead of chapters. Effffff UUUUUUUUUUU ffnet!

* * *

><p>Act Three Scene Three:<p>

{Morning. Seychelles. Five Star Suite. Edward Cullen lies in the bathtub. Bella Swan lies in the bathtub against his chest, between his legs, crafting a hill of soap over his right knee. He's about to say something but does not. She leans into him, about to say something. She doesn't. Edward tickles the back of her neck, but she pulls away.}

Edward: {light} You're tense this morning. I thought I knocked all those knots out hours ago.

Bella: It's a new day. When the sun shines, that's when all of my inner demons come out to wreak havoc.

{Bella stands up, steps out of the tub.}

Edward: Bella, we just got in. What are you doing?

Bella: I think my shitty life has finally caught up to me... {grabs a towel, walks into her bedroom}

Edward: {stands and steps out of the tub, follows her into her room, dripping wet and still naked} What?

Bella: I don't think I- Edward! Put something on! Jeez! Flaccid cocks are not cute.

Edward: Sorry. {retrieves a towel from the bathroom, ties it around his waist. He's still giddy.} I've become a bit of an exhibitionist since we've been together.

Bella: {gawks, shakes her head} Are you always like this when you've fucked a girl?

Edward: I wouldn't know. I never have.

Bella: Oh, come on. You did not learn THAT move last night without fucking at least one girl in your life!

Edward: {shrugs} I AM Edward Cullen.

{Bella smiles, throws a pillow at him. Edward's phone rings, suddenly. It's Carey. Edward ignores it but checks her message.}

Edward: She's freaking out, as usual. I guess it's with good reason. She just landed the role as Abra in an East of Eden remake.

Bella: What? She's all wrong for that.

Edward: You knew about that?

Bella: {nods} Turned it down. {sits on the edge of the bed, shoulders slumped forward} But the way things are going, I'll never make another movie again.

Edward: You didn't kill Charlie. That note means nothing. {hears he has another new voice message. It's Jasper}

_Jasper: Edward, I don't know where you are but there's been an accident. Esme and Alice are in critical condition. You must come home, now!_

{Edward drops his phone onto the carpet.}

Bella: What's wrong? {stands up, sarcastic} What did Carey say now?

Edward: Oh God. {shakes his head, holding back tears} God don't take them from us.

Bella: Take them?

Edward: {shouting} I should have been there, Bella. I should be there. Fuck!

Bella: What is going on?

{Edward squeezes the phone in his hands. He throws it on the carpet, vehement. Glares at the phone.}

Edward: {shouting} My mother could die. She could die, and I'm here with you like a little bitch!

{Bella is stunned. She does not reply. Edward looks up at Bella.}

Edward: God, Bella. What the fuck is going on with us? First your father, now this? My mom does not deserve this. She can't die. She can't!

Bella: What was the message? What happened?

{Edward groans, stomps out to the suite. Bella calls out his name, but he growls in response. She bends over for the phone, listening to the message. At the end of the message, the phone slips out of her hands. Silent tears fall.}

Bella: {as a chant} They're going to be fine. They're going to be better than fine.

{Edward returns dressed with his suitcase. He throws it on Bella's bed, walks up to Bella.}

Edward: {shouting} Get your ass dressed! We're getting off of this island now.

Bella: I...

Edward: You're still hesitating. You have got to be kidding me.

Bella: You can't understand the kind of pressure I'm in right now. I cannot...

Edward: Your sister could die. Alice could die! What the fuck is wrong with you?

Bella: That's not going to happen. She and Esme will be fine. They're not going to die.

Edward: {After a beat, boiling to the brim} Bella, we have to go back.

Bella: {with panic in her eyes but a calm voice} I know. {hesitates}

Edward: I'll take you to LA in that towel if I have to.

Bella: You pushed your asshole button on while you changed, didn't you?

Edward: Get dressed Bella. End of discussion.

{Edward looks through the suite for the rest of their belongings while Bella searches for her hair care products. She dries her hair, the flatiron plugged in. Edward hurries back in, sees how she is. He is incredulous.}

Edward: Where are we going? To a photoshoot with Vanity Fair?

{unplugs the dryer and flat iron}

Bella: Edward, you don't get it. I can't show up to LAX looking like a cast off of Survivor.

Edward: You can and you will. {throws a tshirt and jeans at her}

Bella: Jeans? A t-shirt? Who do I look like, Kristen Stewart? You expect me to wear some Chuck Taylors next, I bet.

Edward: If we don't get on the next flight to L.A., I swear to God I will personally chop all of your hair off!

Bella: You wouldn't!

Edward: Mullet? A bowl hair cut? Take your pick! Put on the clothes! Goddamn you!

{Bella is sullen. Her hands shake as she pulls on the jeans. Edward frowns, apologetic, but tries not to show it.

Edward: {huffs} I'm sorry alright? We just... We need to get the fuck out.

{Bella nods}

Edward: Where is your phone?

Bella: {quiet} Near the TV.

{Edward walks out again, to find Bella has a message on her phone. He listens.}

_Emmett: Hi Bella. Look, I know we don't talk much, but you know that if I do call you, it's serious. Your sister is in the hospital overcoming a major trauma. She needs you. You and Jasper are her only family left, Bella. I know you're in trouble with the police, but you'll be safe here in Seattle. I won't tell anyone you're coming except for Alice. Just come for one day to see her. I know she'll feel better the second she sees you. Alright, bye Bella._

Edward: Emmett called last night, too.

Bella: What?

Edward: He was, umm, confirming Alice's accident I guess. He didn't mention my mother, though. That's weird.

Bella: Let me listen.

{Edward hands Bella the phone. She listens. More silent tears fall, but she's curious.}

Bella: I don't understand it, either. Maybe when Emmett called, he didn't know Esme was in the accident? Jasper called much later.

Edward: But the way Jasper said it, it was as if Esme and Alice were in an accident together.

Bella: You think... You think Alice was in ANOTHER accident? {sits on the bed, sobbing}

Edward: But you see? You'll be fine. We can sneak in and help our families heal through this rough time without any interference from the police.

Bella: OK.

Edward: Bella, we have to be strong for them. Come on. They would do the same for us.

Bella: I know they will. Your mother would move mountains for us.

Edward: Please let's go, baby. {holds her hand.} Let's go home.

{Bella nods. They grab their bags and leave the Seychelles suite.}

{Later, at the Seychelles airport, Edward calls Jasper. He leaves a voicemail, tells him they're on their way back home.}

{Seattle. Night. Jasper awakens from a fitful sleep. He receives Edward's voicemail.}

_Edward: Thank you for calling to let us know. Bella and I are on our way back home. We should get to Sea-Tac later tonight. Bye._

Jasper: It's so perfect. It's too perfect.

_And we will push the soulless down_

_To the gates of hell, to eternal woe._


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Her name is Stephenie Meyer. Remember it.

* * *

><p>Act Three Scene Three: {Carlisle Cullen}<p>

My family is in shambles. Never in my life have I felt so hopeless, so useless. When Alice came to me last week, I thought I had officially hit bottom. But now she's lying in the hospital because of my shoddy work. Esme will not stop crying over it. It's tearing me up how I cannot do anything to alleviate anyone's pain. I was trying to save Alice's life, and she might lose it still.

The only thing left to do is to tell Esme. I cannot keep this from her. She may never forgive me, but I cannot lie to my wife. I remember Emmett asking me about how strong marriages like ours last. After Rosalie's painful teenaged machinations, I discovered there was only one: the truth.

It applies to every kind of relationship. It is the solution to every problem. And its antithesis will rupture the strongest bond, even between a father and daughter.

I wish I could forgive Rosalie for what she had done to Esme and me all of those years ago, but that girl has been the wildest child ever to walk the earth. Whenever she and Emmett have children of their own, I hate to say it, but I hope she will experience the same betrayal. God will see to it that she does.

The truth will set us free. The truth hurts, and stings like bee, but it will bring peace, eventually. I may not be the best husband and father. Maybe I am too old fashioned and backwards. But the truth is the law in my house.

The day lies are spread within my family is the day we all burn from God's wrath.

May Esme forgive me for my sins, for killing an unborn child.

And may God have mercy on us all.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: S.T.E.P.H.E.N.I.E. That's the way we spell "fade to black."

* * *

><p>Act Three Scene Four:<p>

{Night. Seattle, Washington. Seattle Tacoma airport. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan run through the airport, Edward lugging both his and her bags. Bella has on sunglasses and a baseball cap. Bella is on the phone with Jasper. He updates her on Alice's and Esme's conditions. They're finally out of the ICU and in normal care.}

{Later. Sea-Tac Taxi hub. Edward hails a cab. Bella tells Jasper they will be at Seattle Hope in fifteen minutes. Bella hangs up. Edward helps Bella into the cab. Bella begins cry. She bemoans her guilt and selfishness. Edward consoles her, holding her hands.}

{Later. A block from Seattle Hope Hospital. The cab stops at a red light. Bella's tears fall silently. She reaches for Edward's cross, thoughtful. Edward tells her God has enough angels. He cannot take his mother.}

{Later. At the hospital entrance, Edward and the cab driver take out the luggage. Edward stands near the corner of the street. Bella gets out of the car, walking near the entrance. Edward's cross is in her hands. Bella recites the Lord's Prayer.}

{Jasper walks up to the corner of street, shrouded in black: a hoodie and jeans. A cigarette is in his hands. He takes a hit, throwing it to the street. He pulls out his handgun. He coughs. He checks his silencer, his sights on Bella. He cocks the gun.}

{Edward pays the cab driver. He pulls Bella's bag over his head, stepping onto the curb. He hears a cough. He pauses. He hears a gun cock. His head snaps toward the sound.}

{Bella shuts her eyes, holding the cross to her chest. She tilts her head back to the sky. The cab pulls away from the curb. She doesn't hear the gun.}

{Jasper points the gun at Bella. He presses his finger to the trigger.}

{Edward sees the shooter but does not recognize him. He runs toward him.}

Edward: Bella, watch out!

{Bella opens her eyes, alarmed. The cross slips from her fingers. Her head twists back toward Edward.}

{Jasper shifts his aim for Edward. He smirks.}

{Edward is a foot away from Jasper. He recognizes him. He falters. He gasps.}

{Jasper pulls the trigger.}

{Edward falls.}

{Bella screams. She does not see the gunman. She runs for Edward, dropping to her knees. He lies on his back struggling to breathe. Bella yells for help. Blood flows onto the sidewalk.}

{Passersby from the entrance stop and watch. Security from inside of the hospital run out.}

{Jasper stares at Bella. Security approaches behind him. He does not flinch. He does not breathe. Bella searches around for help. She sees and recognizes Jasper. She gasps.}

Jasper: {low voice} She was perfect and you ruined her.

Bella: Jasper, I...

{Jasper points the silencer to his temple.}

Jasper: See you in hell, Bella.

{Jasper pulls the trigger. He falls. Bella screams.}

{EMTs rush to Edward's side, pulling him away from Bella, who still screams. Edward breathes. Bella hurries after them, but the security stop her at the sliding doors of the ER. She cannot go further. She must let them do their jobs.}

{Edward's breathing slows as they prep him for surgery.}

{Bella is in hypermode. She runs from the ER, to the main entrance. She curses at Jasper's body. EMT's surround his corpse. Bella picks up Edward's cross, her hands covered in his blood, staining the gold in crimson and burgundy.}

{Bella watches a car pull up. It's Carlisle's car. She looks into the passenger door. Sitting in the passenger seat is Esme Cullen, as healthy as the day is long.}


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Act Three Scene Four: Alice<p>

{One Hour Earlier}

Rosalie couldn't let it go, could she? Coming back here, trying to get me to tell everyone the truth. For Jasper's sake? Please. If Jasper ever found out, he would go completely mad. He would never forgive me. He would think I was possessed.

Is that a knock on the door? Is that Jasper? Thank goodness he's here. His lullabies always soothe me after Rosalie's damned mouth goes off.

He looks weird, though. He's all sweaty and pale. And his eyes. His eyes are pained, and wild, and scary. I don't understand his words. He doesn't make sense.

"You have become one of them. You have become the 'soulless,'" he whispers, tears running down his cheeks.

I ask him what he means, but then he screams, "You killed him! God was inside of you! Our love was inside of you! And you killed him!"

I am so shocked by what he knows but all I could think about was how he found out. Did Rosalie tell him? Damn her!

I am about to ask him where he heard of this when he screams about how God will never forgive us. I try to talk him down. He is so scary, completely void of the gentle Jasper I have known for years now. He doesn't seem to see me anymore, either. He sees right through me.

He takes a step toward me, and I feel stupid because I'm scared. He's my husband, and he's hurt. He would never hurt me. He wouldn't hurt a fly.

I tell him that I love him and that we can start again. We are not ready yet, that's all. We will be in a few years. It's a lie that I hate to tell him. I can't tell him there will be no more babies, especially not when he is so hurt.

He starts to laugh, then cackle.

"You think I want to have anything with you? You and your sister, you're both the same. You care about nobody but yourselves."

"How could you say that to me? I am nothing like her."

"No, you're worse, aren't you? She wouldn't kill her unborn child. Murderer!"

"Jasper, don't. Please!"

Jasper lunges for me, grabbing my shoulder. He backslaps me, and I scream out for him to stop. I taste blood in my mouth from his stronger slap seconds later. My mind spins as his hard heavy hands begin to choke me.

The last I hear are his screams.

"Bella Swan will pay for what she's done to you! She's gonna pay!"


	31. Chapter 31

Dislaimer: Twilight is like totally Stephenie's, like totally.

#SupergirlSwan

* * *

><p>Act Four Scene One:<p>

{Night. Seattle Hope Hospital. Emergency Room. Bella Swan, Carlisle and Esme Cullen run through the ER to try to find Edward. They stop at the front desk for info. Then, they hurry through the halls, Carlisle huffing and puffing behind the ladies. They arrive at Edward's sectioned-off bed. He's the third one in.}

Carlisle: {wheezing} Worked here over forty years and this is the best they can do for my boy?

Esme: Carlisle...

Bella: Let's go! Let's go!

{They pass the first two patients who are curtained off. When they get to Edward, a young nurse stands there, writing something in her chart.}

Bella: How is he?

Carlisle: Let me handle this Bella. {walks up to the nurse, takes the chart from her} Sharon? How is he?

Sharon: He's stable. He lost a lot of blood. But he'll be fine.

Esme: Will he wake up soon?

{Carlisle moves to comfort Esme but she shrugs off his arm. Bella eyes them.}

Sharon: Yes, we think so. {looks at Bella} He certainly has a lot to live for.

{Bella blushes. She opens the curtain, walks up to the left side of Edward's bed, holds his hand.}

Sharon: I'll be back to check him one more time. {leans over Bella, whispers in her ear.} I thought you and Ryan sizzled in Everyday is Red Roses. I hope you get the Oscar!

{Bella ignores her. Sharon is put off. Carlisle pulls Sharon away to ask her about Edward's condition, closing the curtain. Bella and Esme are alone, both are crying.

Esme: The nerve of that girl! The nerve!

{Bella does not reply. She slips Edward's clean gold cross in his hand. Esme sees this, walks up to Bella.}

Esme: Why do you have Edward's cross?

Bella: {sniffling} He lent it to me. When we arrived, we were praying for you and Alice... You...

{Bella turns to face Esme.}

Bella: You were supposed to be in critical condition. You and Alice were supposed to be in an accident... it must have been another one of Jasper's lies. Oh God.

{Carlisle walks back inside.}

Esme: How could Jasper do this? We all were here last night to see Alice, and he was just fine.

Carlisle: {quiet} Alice must have told him. It's the only reason why he would react this way.

{Esme frowns, holding Edward's hands.}

Bella: Told him what?

Esme: {too quickly} It's private.

Carlisle: No Esme, she should know.

Esme: Bella should never know of such a heinous sin, of such depravity.

Bella: What could Alice have possibly told Jasper that could've driven him to suicide and attempted murder?

Esme: Carlisle, not now. Our son needs us to pray for him. Let us pray.

{Carlisle stares at Edward, solemn. He gives Bella an apologetic look. Then he moves to comfort Bella, but she pulls away, defiant.}

Bella: What did Alice do? Did... did she... is this what Edward wouldn't tell me? Was this what he was so afraid of revealing because it would hurt me?

{Esme and Carlisle exchange looks, alarmed.}

Carlisle: Edward has been keeping something from you?

Bella: Yes, about Charlie. I swear he saw who did it, but he would not tell me who... as if he was trying to protect her.

Esme: Her? You don't think...

Bella: Why else wouldn't he tell me? Why would he keep it to himself?

Carlisle: Alice wouldn't kill Charlie, Bella. She isn't a murderer.

Esme: {mutters, stroking the veins along the back of Edward's hands} Isn't she?

Carlisle: That was different. That was a situation between life and death. She had no choice.

Esme: There is always a choice. She chose wrong.

Bella: What the f- {clears her throat} What are you two talking about? Alice killed someone else?

{Carlisle is about to speak but Esme quiets him with a look.}

Bella: {huffs} Motha! She's my sister for goodness sakes! What did she do?

Carlisle: Alice was in trouble. She needed help. I helped her. End of story.

Bella: {thoughtful, to Carlisle} She killed someone and you helped her do it. First Edward punches the daylights out of Charlie for me, now you do this for Alice? Oh, you Cullen men are so darn helpful.

Esme: {sardonic} Yes, aren't they? We should give them a reward.

Bella: {raises her eyebrows at Esme} Um, yeah. Are you two OK? {to Esme} Why are you suddenly as cynical as Miranda Hobbs in Sex and the City?

Carlisle: We're working out some things...

Esme: Edward needs us to be here for him. We are going to pray that he gets better, Bella. That is what we will concentrate on tonight. Nothing else.

Bella: {After a beat, to Carlisle} You're really gonna act like you two didn't just accuse my sister of murder? I deserve to know if she killed Charlie. I could be arrested because of it. Edward could. Tell me the truth. There could still be a way to help her.

Carlisle: We're not talking about Charlie. Alice didn't kill him, Bella.

Bella: Then who DID she kill? Who did you help her kill?

Esme: {tears in her eyes} Don't tell her, please. Please.

Carlisle: Her child. I helped her kill her unborn child.

{Esme sits on the bed, the tears flowing quickly. She squeezes Edward's hands harder. Bella looks at Carlisle, disbelieving.}

Bella: But you're not an OB-GYN. How could you...

Carlisle: It was the only way. She couldn't afford to get it done.

Bella: Oh? So no one could come to ask me to help with that?

Carlisle: How? No one knew where you were!

{Bella cannot look Carlisle in the eye. She does not reply. Carlisle tries to take Bella's hand, but she pulls back. She takes the cross back from Edward.}

Esme: It's a good thing Edward is not awake to hear this. Edward should never hear of this atrocity.

Bella: Agreed.

Esme: Don't you dare talk to me like you're innocent in all of this. None of this would be happening if it weren't for you. You're the one who put him here!

Carlisle: {to Bella} If Alice could explain it to you-

Esme: {to Carlisle} I don't think God could explain what you've done. You kept this from us. Why didn't you tell me? There could have been other families we could have given the baby to. Instead, we've ripped a brand new life from her body like it was trash. You should have known better than to kill one of God's creatures.

Bella: Enough Esme.

Esme: No, he needs to hear this!

Bella: No, he's heard enough.

Esme: He will never...

Bella: {exclaims} I said enough!

{Carlisle and Esme stare at Bella alarmed. Esme stands up, lets go of Edward's hand.}

Esme: You will not take that tone with me young lady. I am the closest thing to a mother that you've got. You will not speak to me with disrespect.

Bella: Don't you see what is happening here? Don't you get it? Everything has fallen apart because Alice could not confide in us. She was so afraid of how we would judge her, that she had to lie about it. You tell me one time Alice has shared something with you where you didn't throw God in her face and make her feel less than worthy?

{Esme is defiant, unyielding. She does not answer. Bella looks at the cross in her left hand. She strokes the body of Christ.}

Bella: {thoughtful} Alice did this because she was afraid. She thought she was alone. She couldn't come to me, or you, Esme, probably not Rose, either. Now she's lost her husband over a lie, over deceipt. {After a beat} Esme, we cannot continue to live in secrets like we have for so long.

Carlisle: {quietly, to Esme} What does she mean, secrets? More lies?

Esme: {quickly to Bella} I am not going to stand here near my wounded son and talk about nonsense that has nothing to do with him.

Bella: {Shouting} IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH HIM! HE MIGHT GO TO JAIL BECAUSE OF IT. BECAUSE OF YOUR LIES. YOUR LIES UPON LIES. {deep breath} Tell Carlisle the truth! You killed Charlie. Didn't you?

Esme: How dare you! How dare you accuse me of defiling God for that piece of trash! You are on your last stand, girl! You apologize to me at once!

Bella: {to Carlisle} Don't you see? Edward wouldn't tell me the truth because he was so protective of her. He wouldn't do that for anyone else.

Carlisle: Bella!

Esme: I did not kill Charlie!

Bella: Where were you the night Charlie got run over, huh? I bet Carlisle doesn't know. You were in L.A., weren't you?

Esme: This is blasphemy! If your mother heard this slander?

{Bella throws the cross at Esme. It lands on her chest. Esme catches the cross before it falls.}

Carlisle: Stop this! This is madness! {rounds the bed, stands between them}

Bella: Tell him, Esme! Tell him how you ran him over.

Esme: You shut your mouth!

Carlisle: Bella, you're going a little bit too far, now. Esme could not kill Charlie.

Bella: {ignores them, to Esme} And you'd let me go to jail for it, wouldn't you? You believe all that you've read. You think I deserve it, when you're the real murderer.

Esme: Shut your mouth!

{Esme moves to slap Bella, her eyes wild. Carlisle catches her hand in his. Bella backs away.}

Esme: I see now why Rosalie used you. You didn't deserve her loyalty. You don't deserve Edward.

Carlisle: Bella, I think you should leave.

Bella: Edward wanted so badly to return here, to be with you, his family. I kept asking him why. Why would he risk his freedom to be here with you? And I see it was to protect you. When the truth eventually comes out, he wanted to be here to buffer the cold hard truth. But you're going to need more than a buffer, aren't you? You're going to need a lawyer. No one else will save you. God don't like murderers.

{Bella stares at them, shaking. She is at the curtains, spent, her shoulders hunched over. Esme walks from behind Carlisle to the foot of the bed. She is composed once more.}

Carlisle: I think you've said enough, Bella.

Bella: {quiet} I hope you two see Jasper in hell!

{Esme slaps Bella.}

Esme: You are never allowed in this room again. Ever. I don't want you in Edward's life. You are never to see him again!

{Bella glances at the cross Esme clutches to her chest. Then, she leaves, pulling her carry on bag over her shoulder. Esme sits on the bed once more, stroking Edward's hair. Carlisle watches them, worried.}

Carlisle: Where were you... that night Charlie died?

Esme: {sighs} You know where I was. I went to see Alice. She needed to talk.

Carlisle: And that's all you did?

Esme: Yes. {exhausted} I did not kill Charlie. And even if I did, you are not the one to judge me.

{Carlisle's hand hovers over Esme's shoulder. He hesitates. She grabs it, turns to look up at him.}

Carlisle: Are you feeling lightheaded? The stress cannot be good for your blood pressure.

Esme: No, I'm fine. Let's pray. Our son needs it, OK?

{They pray.}

{Outside. Front desk. Bella asks the nurse for Alice's room number. She is anxious. Everyone's eyes are on her, including the security guard. She bows her head, shuffles into the elevator.}

{On Alice's floor, she hurries to her room, sweaty, breathing heavily. She arrives at her door. She opens the door. No one is in the room. Bella rushes out to find a nurse on that floor. She bumps into an older nurse with long black hair. Like Alice.}

Bella: What happened to the patient in room 323? Alice Hale?

Nurse: Are you family, dear? I can't-

Bella: I'm her sister. What happened?

Nurse: Oh, you're that Swan girl... Hmm. Well, she just checked out a moment ago. She had a little bit of a scare earlier tonight but we took care of it. {whispers} Her husband is a bit deranged if you ask me. Choked her nearly to death before a guard came in and threw him out of the room. {louder} Anyway, she said she was heading to her friend's house. She would be staying in that nice new luxury highrise downtown.

Bella: {flustered} OK... OK, thank you. Thank you. {runs to the elevator}

Nurse: Wait! {speed-walks after her} Wait!

{Bella slows down, turns to face the nurse.}

Bella: {polite} Yes ma'am.

Nurse: {pulls out her cellphone from her shirt pocket} Can we take a photo! My daughter won't believe I met a big movie star today unless I show her this.

{The elevator arrives. Bella hurries in. The nurse attempts to figure out how the camera works while the elevator door closes. Bella leans over, cussing. She kicks the wall. She holds her stomach, patting it. Then, she kicks the wall again.}

Bella: Rosalie Hale, it's your lucky day. You're about to see the Bitchyswan you helped to create. Not yo momma, not God, will save you.

{Bella arrives at the ground level. The elevator doors open. Two policemen stand at the entrance. The older, fatter policeman shakes his head, regretful. The younger one pulls out handcuffs, macho.}

Bella: Ah fuck.

Younger policeman: ConvictSwan!

{Later. Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. Alice Hale stands on line, waiting for tickets. Five minutes later, she arrives at the front of the line.}

Alice: One way ticket to LAX, please.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: All hail Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Act Four Scene One: {Emmett Hale}<p>

{Ten minutes before Alice's incident.}

Fuck my motherfucking life!

You ever think you get a chance to get off work without some fucking asshole telling you that some bitch chewed her newborn's fingers off and is pleading a sanity, not-guilty plea because she was "trying to save the world from the demon that possessed the child. The demon that made the child scratch out my eyes. The demon that was trying to destroy the world"?

Yeah? Well lucky you cause that's my motherfucking life every motherfucking day, and I thank God I have a six-figure salary and a hot wife with tig ol bitties and a pussy as tight as the neck of a goddamn coke bottle.

I don't know how Rose keeps that shit tight for me. I'm thicker than a fucking bottle of Goose and longer than a nine iron. Soft. And I'm not braggin. But she must do some kind of pussy new-wave exercise shit cause I still bust a nut after two minutes inside her. Tantric sex classes saved us, I swear to God. She would have left my ass after a week if I never got her to cum. She's that kind of girl.

Rose wants what she wants and if she doesn't get it, she will leave your ass. That's why I love her. I don't think I'll ever meet another chick like her, and believe me, there are dozens of alpha-bitches at Franklin, Mitchel, & Carney. My Rose can shut them down in a motherfucking instant. My Rose can do anything... but tell me the truth about Alice.

I have my suspicions about what Alice did. She never came across to me as the sweeter Swan sister. They're both fucked up. I tried to warn Jasper about her but that sucker must've been hypnotized by her pussy or something, I don't know. I misspoke, it was the promise of her pussy.

I think Jasper was the only dude I know who did that whole virginity/promise ring bullshit in college. Dude never even watched porn online: he was such a good kid, he had to get every little commandment or whatever right. I doubt he even knew what a pussy looked like until he fucked Alice. But I guess he'll be the last one laughing when he gets to the pearly gates. I know I'm going straight to hell with all the profanity that flies out of my mouth.

I wish Rosalie could get it through her thick skull that keeping that secret from me about Alice was never about what that bitch did, but about breaking our vows. We promised never to be like my fucking parents. We were supposed to be perfect like hers.

Maybe I should grab her, rough her up a little, and force her to tell me the truth. Use those handcuffs she has in that chest of goodies and spank her so hard, she can't help but talk. Then, I'll fuck her brainless. It's about time she started off on the bottom.

And there's my baby now, calling me up. I hope she's finally ready to give me the thanks I deserve for getting her that job.

"What's up, baby?" Smooth talking. She loves when I call her baby. Damn, I can't wait to tap that tonight.

"Emmett, you've gotta get to the hospital now. It's Jasper. He's run off and... I'm afraid he might do something terrible."

"What? Drive through a stop sign?"

"Emmett. No I told Jasper about Alice, and he flipped out. He said he wanted to make her feel God's wrath or some shit."

"Why would Alice go to hell, Rosalie? You ready to tell me the truth, now?"

"Babe, now is not the time to talk about our communication issues. Fuck! Just get here! Jasper needs you!"

"Fine Rose. Rose?" Bitch hung up on me. "Alright, sweetheart. But I bet you're just overreacting."

Ahhh, fucking phone. Stop ringing.

"Yo!"

"Emmett! It's Jasper." Now HE's all panicked? Shit! Abortions are not that big of a fucking deal compared to the shit I see every goddamn day.

"Dude, where are you? Rose said you were in trouble." That's right, Hale. You talk slowly and calmly, you make anyone calm down.

"I'm not. I... I wanted to ask you... if you knew about Alice too." Now he's fucking crying? What the fuck?

"I'm the last to know anything about Alice. Why are you asking me?" Keep it calm, Emmett.

"Your wife knew!" he screams into the phone. "Your wife knew everything! She knew Alice killled our baby! She knew she killed our baby for the most selfish reasons! And she slept night after night as if it wasn't a big deal at all. How could you let this happen, Emmett?"

"Dude, whatever Rosalie didn't tell me has nothing to do with what Alice did. Alice is not my problem, she's yours. Deal with your wife!"

"So you're gonna let me perish in a land of heathens? Some brother you are." Oh here we go with this religion shit.

Ever since dad cheated on mom a few years ago, Jasper's become some born-again Christian Nazi freak. Then, Bella had to be accused of murder for him to go off the deep end. He thought Bella was a bad influence and that Charlie's DNA running through Alice's body was like some sort of poison. It was only a matter of time before Alice would turn out like them. For weeks, he's been talking to me about moving Alice out of Seattle. Every time I spoke to him, he brought it up but never did anything about it. Maybe he will now. Once he gets out of his fucking heathen shit in his head, maybe he'll be able to find that happy place again with Alice.

"They're not heathens, Jasper. They're family. What the fuck is wrong with you? It's one abortion. You can have other babies."

"We can't. God has eternally punished us. She is barren, Emmett. My wife didn't want children, and now she will never have any. How am I supposed to live with that? How can I forgive her?"

"How could you not? You married her! Till death do you part and all that shit, remember?"

"Ahhh. Yes, I do. Till death do us part, indeed," he sighs. "Goodbye, Emmett."

"Jazz, don't do anything stupid, now. Don't go telling Alice you want a divorce. You can get past this."

"I won't. Alice has to pay. If it's the last thing I do, I have to show her God's wrath."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that you were right. I should deal with my wife. She's my problem, not yours. You take care of your family. I will take care of mine. It's my job to take care of us."

There was something about the way he says that that reminds me of what our mom said right before she died. Or should I say killed herself. Fuck. She jumped off the balcony of our condo because my asshole of a father cheated on her.

"I've taken care of everyone else but myself for the last 30 years of my life, and no one is left to take care of me," her fucking suicide note said. Jasper better not do something shitty like that.

Shit, he WOULD do something like that. Shit!

"Jasper, don't fucking do what mom did. You better not, man. You're the only family I got left. Jasper, please."

I don't hear anything at the other end, and I think he hangs up like Rosalie fucking did but goddammit, after a moment I hear the little pussy sobbing.

"Jasper, be a fucking man and talk to your goddamn wife. Fuck. You're not mom, alright. You're not going to do something God don't like. You wanna go to hell after all the ways you tried to be fucking perfect for HIM? You're gonna let some bitch take you down there with her?"

"Emmett, don't you see? I'm already in hell. Peace be with you." His voice is dead. There was no spirit left.

"Jasper!"

The fucker hangs up on me like a fucking bitch. Fuck. Fuck.

But I'll catch him before he does anything stupid. The hospital is not far from here. Only twenty more minutes to go. What could possibly happen in twenty minutes?

I think about what Carlisle would do about this the rest of the way there. Or Esme. They would probably pray to God, wouldn't they? I should pray now.

Lord, please don't let my fucking brother do some stupid shit like kill Alice for your honor or whatever. Please don't let him kill himself. And if he does, make sure he goes to hell for it. A-fucking-men.

By the time I get to the hospital, all I see is yellow tape, squad cars, and the usual fuckhot detective for homicides, Victoria- we fucked for a year before I got hypnotized by my wife's perfect blond pussy.

"Vicki, what's up?" I ask her while checking more of the surroundings and crossing the yellow tape. Yeah, the street cops tried to give me a hard time wahh wahh wahh, I'm not authorized. Vicki gave them one Darth Vader death stare, and I was in. It was fuckin hot. If I weren't addicted to Rose, I swear she'd be perfect for me.

But rather than that cold-calculating stare I usually get from her when we see these cases, I see tears. And damn did she cry ugly tears.

"Emmett. Emmett, Jasper shot himself in the head. Oh God, Emmett. He's dead."

Efffffff Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Jasper Hale! Efffffffffff. Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes. Emmett, I'm so sorry."

Her tears only made me fucking angrier at him. I just hope he didn't hurt anyone else.

"Were there any other casualties?" I search the ground behind Vicki, and there are two huge spots of blood there.

"Yes," Vicki says in a meek voice.

"Was it Alice?" I would resurrect and kill him again if he killed Alice.

"No..." WHAT THE FUCK? My balls shrivel up at the thought. IT COULDN'T BE...

"Was it Rosalie?"

"No, it was Edward Cullen!"

Now that shit I was not expecting. Shit!

"He and Bella Swan were here. Jasper tried to kill her, shot Edward instead. He's in critical but stable condition. He's with his parents now."

"How do you know all of this? Where's Bella now?"

"She's at the station. We've placed her under arrest."

"Why the fuck did you do that? Not for this... and it better not be for Charlie." Hale, now is not the time to be bullish. Calm yourself.

"She was the prime suspect in that murder. We had to detain her."

"You have no right to do that shit. The murder was out of this jurisdiction."

"LAPD are on their way. We had to..."

"Bullshit. You did it so you could be badass and arrest a star. Fifteen minutes of CNN all up under your ass. Shit, Vicki. That's my sister's best friend you did that to."

"Yeah, well, she's a murderer, so..."

"Fuck that. There's a better chance Jonah Hill would kill Osama Bin Laden than this. Where's Jasper's body?"

"Still being examined," Vicki says, pointing behind her.

"Good." I head over to that jackass's corpse but Vicki stops me. "I got shit to say to him."

"Why taunt him when he's already dead? He's already in hell."

I suck my teeth, shrugging her hand off my shoulder.

"You and I both know hell don't exist. He brought hell on earth."

Vicki sniffles a final time, looking up at me with those big brown eyes all confused. I already knew what was coming and I did not want to hear that shit.

"What is wrong with you? He was your brother, Emmett. He's dead."

I laugh at that, thinking about my case this afternoon. There were no demons in her child. There were demons inside of her. And she didn't know how to deal with them, so she blamed them on a "higher" power greater than man.

Jasper did the same shit. Blamed the demons for possessing everyone else but never looked inside of him.

"No, I have no idea who that was. That dead body over there was a monster, not my brother. He was possessed by a demon."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own looney tunes Jasper and that BitchySwan girl.

Poor poor Alice.

* * *

><p>Act Four Scene One: {Rosalie Hale}<p>

{After Emmett finds out about Jasper's death. Rosalie Hale is at home from work.}

I should have listened to my husband.

I should have told him everything.

I was wrong.

He was right.

I should not have told Jasper anything.

Now I have to make amends.

I just wish Edward was here. The self-righteous asshole. He always saw things in black and white. You're either right or wrong. On God's side or the Devil's side. Growing up, I believed that way of thinking was so limiting. The real world is run by grayer standards. Right and wrong is completely subjective. But after what Alice did, and all the lying, I realize I was wrong. Edward is, too, although less so. The world is run by gray standards but we as human beings should live by the black and white. Alice is mired by shades of gray, justifying all of her actions by her own needs. If more people thought about what was right rather than by what they thought was right, maybe the world wouldn't be so damn gray.

I wish I could call Edward now. I wish I could tell him I loved him and that we all needed him to come back to Seattle. He really is a great man. He deserves to get the extra beef stew every time... well, most times.

I wonder what is taking Alice so long. She should be here by now. She called earlier, telling me she was checking out. I asked her if she and Jasper were alright and she said that they had an intense talk but that everything was fine. He was going to drop her off at my place, though, because Jasper, understandably, needed some space.

But that was like an hour ago. What could be keeping her?

When my phone rings, finally, I don't even check to see who it is. It's gotta be Alice.

"Alice, where are you?"

"I'm not coming." She sounds as if she's been crying.

"What? Why? Are you OK?"

"I'm heading out of town for a while. I need to clear my head."

"What did Jasper say about that?"

"He understands. He's... upset. He needs this time apart, too."

"I asked Emmett to speak to him. Emmett is good at making people feel better, and safer. I'm sure he'll do the same thing here."

"OK, I hope he can. Jas- wasn't himself when he left. I don't know if anything could bring him back, even God," Alice whispers, the melancholia in her voice like lead.

"You shouldn't be alone. Let me go with you. Where do you want to go?"

"That wouldn't be fair of me to ask. You started your new job only a week ago." Shit, she still won't let that go. When will you learn to use a filter, Rosalie?

"Alice, you're my friend. I have to help you through this. I put you in it."

"No, you were just the messenger. I did it all. Listen, I really have to go. I'll call you when I land."

"Wait! Alice. Please just tell me where you're going?"

"I can't. But I'll tell you when I get there, promise."

"Does Jasper know where you're going? What if something happens to you? How will we be able to help you?"

"Jas- knows nothing. I'm going to a nice normal hotel alone. Nothing will happen, OK? And like I said, I'll tell you when I land." That doesn't sound too convincing.

"OK..."

"Don't worry about anything, alright? I need to clear my head. I'll be back before you know it. Bye Rosalie." She hangs up, and I feel wretched and useless.

She literally sounded like she was about to jump off a bridge when she said that. But the chances of her doing that is as possible as saintly Jasper slitting his wrists or shooting himself in the head.

Alice will be fine. Those two will get back together within a week. Emmett doesn't even look at me the way Jasper looks at Alice, like the world begins and ends on her breath. I don't think anything can separate them. Now, I need to quit being so paranoid about everything. I need Emmett.

I call him, wondering why he isn't home from speaking to Jasper yet. When he picks up, his voice is strained.

"Rose, where are you?"

"I'm at home, baby. Did you talk to Jasper? How is he?"

"Forget him. Fuck. I need a favor."

"What? Emmett, what's wrong? What happened?"

"So much. So fucking much. I need you to get $5,000 and fill the Audi to a full tank. We need to get Bella the fuck out of Seattle. Now."


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. One of these days, I hope I own something like Twilight. I want to dream about some masochistic dude toting sparklepeen in his pants talking to some annoying stubborn as fuck girl in a meadow about why they can't be together but have to be together even though every single moment that annoying as fuck girl breathes, the sparklepeen dude wants to fucking kill her.

I like how Stephenie tells that story in her interviews as if she just woke up the next day and wrote four monstrously long novels out of her ass. It might not be her intention, but that's how it comes across. When in actuality, chick researched her ass off. Chick worked her ass off. This writing thing ain't easy, my friends. I can barely write a 40K update because of my own laziness.

A/N: Yes, that was the disclaimer. This is the author's note.

Some people have been scratching their heads wondering why the hell did Jasper kill himself. It's a sin. He's going to hell for it. Why would he want to go to hell after working so hard to be good in the eyes of God? And I have to remind them of what Jasper said right before he hung up on Emmett. He told him he was already in hell. Whatever it was after his death could not compare to what Alice did. Alice was not the woman he thought she was. Can you imagine being in awe of someone and learning that they were not who you thought at all? That they were worse than the Devil? How can you believe anything is real anymore? And with his mother's example (she also committed suicide), he had the answer to all of his problems.

Jasper lived with black and white standards. Jasper died by them. Now I wonder how everyone else will live in the last few acts.

Act Four: Scene Two:

{Midnight. Seattle Hope Hospital. Emergency Room. Carlisle Cullen sits at the edge of the bed, checking his phone for messages. Edward Cullen lies down gaining consciousness. His eyes flutter open. He looks down at his father.}

Edward: Dad.

{Carlisle drops his phone, stands up hyper}

Carlisle: Son. You're awake! I should get the doctor. {opens the curtain}

Edward: Where's Bella?

Carlisle: Son, don't worry about her.

Edward: Did Jasper kill her? Son of a bitch! Where is he? {tries to sit up, winces, lies back down}

Carlisle: {lets go of the curtain, heads back to Edward's bed} Take it easy son! Now, Jasper's dead, Edward. He shot himself in the head.

{Edward cusses.}

Carlisle: You kiss your mother with that mouth?

Edward: Ugh. Where am I? In Sunday school? Did he shoot Bella before...

Carlisle: She's fine. He didn't touch a hair on her head.

Edward: Good. Thank God.

Carlisle: What are you and Bella doing here? You and Bella face grave criminal charges.

Edward: Because of mom and Alice. Weren't they in an accident?

Carlisle: What accident? Your mother's fine.

Edward: So... there was no accident?

Carlisle: Where did you hear this?

Edward: Jasper. Dammit!

Carlisle: Why would he tell you...

Edward: He wanted Bella. He wanted to kill her. He knew that telling her that mom and Alice were in an accident would get us back here. Alice's accident wasn't a lie too, was it? Emmett called Bella and told her Alice was admitted a couple days ago. Was Emmett in on it?

Carlisle: No. Alice is here. That's where your mom is right now, up in her room.

Edward: Christ. {rubs his face} Christ. Does she know Jasper's gone?

Carlisle: That's why your mom is there. She wanted to tell her before anyone else.

Edward: {wry} Oh, like she made sure to tell us Charlie was dead? So glad she told us about that.

Carlisle: So what are you and Bella going to do now that you're here. The LA police must be on their way right now. You will get arrested, Edward.

Edward: No, I won't. The truth is on our side. I will prove it to the police.

{Carlisle walks over to Edward's right side.}

Carlisle: How?

Edward: Because I was there. I saw who killed Charlie.

Carlisle: What? This entire time you knew and you didn't say anything?

Edward: Didn't really have that much opportunity, did I?

Carlisle: No one forced you to run from the law or to help Bella escape Promises. You should have told the police about this immediately.

Edward: {shrugs} Maybe, but it was the most crucial. Bella would be in jail right now if I didn't. I have no regrets.

Carlisle: OK, whatever. You know who killed Charlie. You can end this entire situation if you go to the police and tell them the truth.

Edward: I will. It just has to be on my time. Now is not the time to tell anyone, let alone the police.

Carlisle: Edward, they might arrest Bella tonight, do you understand that?

Edward: {shuts his eyes} Bella's strong. She can handle it. Charlie's killer can't.

Carlisle: {skin blanches, he gulps} Edward, tell me who it is, now.

Edward: She is one of the sweetest people in the world. I can't...

Carlisle: {paces} Edward, you must tell me. We have to do this as a family. We must protect your mother if...

Edward: {opens his eyes, eyes bulge} It wasn't mom. Mom would never... Dad, jeez.

Carlisle: Edward, stop being so cryptic, then. Who are you protecting?

Edward: {murmurs} She drove into him like he was a bowling pin. Like he was nothing.

Carlisle: Edward-

Edward: It was-

{Esme Cullen rushes into the room, pushing the curtain aside.}

Esme: Alice is gone, Carlisle! I- Oh dear. Edward! Edward, you're awake! {hugs him}

Edward: Hi mom...{hisses, but smiles sheepishly}

Esme: {jerks back} Oh, sorry. Sorry Edward. But we didn't think you would be able to make it. This is such a good sign. God has blessed us so much.

{Carlisle smiles. Then, he receives a text message. It's from Rosalie.}

Rosalie: _Dad, what's up? I hope everything's OK. I'm heading out of town for a while, Emmett and I. We'll be back soon. I'll call you later._

Carlisle: It's Rosalie. She said she's leaving town with Emmett but she didn't say where.

Edward: You think she would know where Alice is?

Esme: She must. Alice is not at her best. And after Jasper passed on, she cannot be alone right now. She needs her family. Rosalie must be with her.

Carlisle: Then why didn't she tell me she was with her in my text message.

{They exchange looks of worry. No one answers.}

Edward: {After a beat, to Carlisle} OK, you said Jasper didn't hurt Bella earlier.

Carlisle: She's fine. I promise.

Esme: She is the last person you need to worry about, Edward. Concentrate on getting better.

Edward: {to Esme} Did she go up to see Alice with you?

Carlisle: Um...

Esme: No, I threw her out for accusing me of killing Charlie. Ungrateful-

Carlisle: Honey...

{Edward shuts his eyes again, silent}

Carlisle: I can see you're worried, but Bella should not have accused your mother.

Edward: She was just scared. She's desperate. She even accused me.

Carlisle: Why do you still defend her, then? {crosses his arm} Forget that. Who killed Charlie?

Esme: Edward knows? How does Edward know?

Carlisle: Edward.

Edward: {sighs} I didn't see her close-up, but I knew. No, I know. It was Alice.

{Midnight. I-5. Ten minutes from Vancouver. Emmett Hale is driving. Rosalie Hale is in the front passenger seat. Bella Swan is in the back seat wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap. Bella is in a funky mood. Rosalie has been silent the entire ride. Emmett switches stations on his IPhone. He switches it again. He switches it again.}

Rosalie and Bella: Pick One! Fuck!

{Rosalie grins. Bella frowns.}

Emmett: {laughing} None of these stations work for me, sorry ladies.

Rosalie: Oh here we go.

Emmett: You know you love it. Once I find the- Oh, here it is. Bella, you know this. Don't be shy. I know you want to sing along.

Bella: Make me hurl, Emmett.

Emmett: {sings} I can almost see it / That dream I'm dreaming!

Rosalie: Emmett, not so loud. {covers her ears}

Emmett: {sings softly} But there's a voice inside my head saying {taps his temple} / "You'll never reach it."

Bella: I should've stayed in Seattle. Life in prison is better than this.

Emmett: Every step I'm taking/ Every move I make feels / Lost with no direction/ My faith is shaking / {shivers} But I gotta keep trying / Gotta keep my head held high. {lifts his chin}

Rosalie: Oh Lord no.

Emmett: {really loud and off key} There's always gonna be another mountain / I'm always gonna wanna make it move / Always gonna be an uphill battle / Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Bella: We're losing now, aren't we.

Rosalie: Show a little gratitude, Bella. Emmett is putting his life on the line for you but all you've done is complain.

Bella: Emmett, did you hear that? I thought I heard a bitch barking.

Emmett: {belting and singing falsetto} Ain't about how fast I get there / Ain't about what's waiting on the other side / It's the climb!

{Emmett continues belting "The Climb." Rosalie joins in during the second chorus. Emmett is delighted. Bella is still sour but quiet. The song ends. Emmett doesn't like the next one, changes the station.}

Bella: If you put on Miley Cyrus again, I will throw your IPhone right out of the window.

{Rebecca Black's "Friday" comes on. Emmett is gleeful. Rosalie hops up and down in her seat. Bella cusses, unbuckles her seatbelt, gets up to grab the IPhone. Rosalie stops her, pushes her back.}

Bella: Bitch! {gets up again}

{Rosalie pushes her back down.}

Emmett: Ladies! Ladies! Calm your nips! We're almost at the border!

Bella: Why the fuck is she here, Emmett? Why didn't you give me the car and let me go?

Rosalie: First time I've heard something smart coming out of her fat mouth tonight.

Bella: Shut up! Fuck! How can you live with yourself? How can you stand her Emmett?

Emmett: How the fuck did Edward deal with you two growimg up? Jesus fucking Christ.

Rosalie and Bella: Asshole!

Emmett: Listen to you two. You're like cut from the same cloth. Kiss and make up already.

Bella: I will never make up with her. She sold me out. She doesn't know the meaning of friendship.

Rosalie: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm the devil. As if you're a saint.

Bella: I don't betray my friends. Dammit, Rosalie. You're like my sister, more of a sister than Alice. And you threw that all away.

Emmett: There's the border! It's almost over, ladies.

Rosalie: I'm not the one who took the pics. I didn't come up with that stupid "BitchySwan" shit, Erik and Quil did. And I admit, I made a serious mistake even inviting them. But I've regretted it ever since. I don't even work at The Seattle Times anymore. I quit.

Bella: {claps, sarcastic} Congratulations for gaining a conscience!

Emmett: Bella, get down. Rose, get out your passport.

{Bella groans, lies down on the car floor. Emmett approaches the border police, pulling out his passport.}

Border Police: Passport please.

Emmett: {chipper} Absolutely. Here you go, sir.

Rosalie: {to police} He's never been to Canada before. Forgive his excitement.

Border Police: {unaffected} You too, miss.

Rosalie: {mutters} Jerk. {pulls out her passport}

{Border Police checks both. Then, he flashes his flashlight at Emmett and Rosalie. He pockets the passports.}

Rosalie: Hey, what do you think you're doing?

{Border Police waves a detective over. Border Police nods at detective. Detective flashes his LAPD badge.}

Detective: I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of your vehicle.

Emmett: Why? We've done nothing wrong.

Detective: Yes you have. You have aided and abetted a known felon. Bella Swan is in your vehicle, is she not?

Emmett: Of course not. I don't know where Bella is. What are you talking about? Isn't she in China?

{Border Police points his flashlight in the backseat. Sees nothing. Points it down at the car floor. Sees Bella's baseball cap.}

Border Police: Bella Swan!

Rosalie and Bella: Motherfucker.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Stephenie... Ah fuck it.

* * *

><p>Act Four Scene Three:<p>

{Next morning. L.A. Beverly Hills Hilton Suite. Alice Hale is seated on a plush leather sofa eating strawberries and cream. She wears an off-white satin robe, cleavage in display. Standing at the window watching the sunrise is Bella's former publicist, Felix. He smokes the last of his cigarette.}

Alice: Breakfast has been great. And thanks for ordering the limo, but are you going to tell me why you called me here... again?

Felix: You know the deal, Alice. Charlie was only half of it.

Alice: Charlie wasn't even supposed to happen, remember? That was all your fault.

Felix: Don't act like it didn't feel good. You've wanted to kill that man for years!

Alice: Maybe I did. But now my sister might go to jail for it.

Felix: {squishes cigarette in an ash tray} Like you care.

Alice: I am not that heartless.

Felix: Really? You didn't come to me months ago wanting a reality show? Wanting to be just as famous as Bella, wanting to be just as bad so you can stick it to her?

Alice: OK, I wanted the fame, so what? I wanted my father to die, so what? I want world peace, too. Why didn't you give me that?

Felix: {grinning} You didn't ask.

{Felix heads on over to the couch, plops down next to Alice.}

Felix: You're taking all of this way too seriously, OK?

Alice: Charlie wasn't supposed to be there. It was supposed to be a stunt double for the show. He was supposed to get hit by the car, get up, and leave.

Felix: {picks up a strawberry, pops it in his mouth} Yes, it was an accident. We didn't mean for any of this to happen. Yada, yada, yada. My deepest sympathies for your drug dealing father.

Alice: Did you have cameras on us that night?

Felix: Do we have evidence that you hit him, you mean? I do. But we also have your unwavering commitment to me and this show.

Alice: You keep saying we. Who are you working with?

Felix: The best in the business, Alice. You can't be in better hands. Ryan Seacrest and E! are looking for locations. ET and Access Hollywood can't wait to get their hands on a sneak peek. It's already rolling. You'll be famous by the end of the summer.

Alice: Bella will never agree to this. You saw how she reacted when you put cameras in her face and surprised her with Charlie. How would we get her here to do reality TV?

Felix: Yes, she will. She will have to. She won't have another option.

Alice: What does THAT mean?

Felix: It means that I will hire the best attorneys money can buy to get your sister out of jail. That note the police claim to be evidence is a matter of circumstance. They can't prove she hired a hitman or her little play-date publicist, Edward Cullen, to do it. The case will be thrown out in a matter of weeks.

Alice: All of this is moot. She's never coming back to the U.S., anyway. No one knows where "Bitchy Swan" is.

Felix: You didn't know? {pulls out his IPhone clicks the TMZ app} "Bella Swan has been detained at the Canadian border by the LAPD. Reports state that she wasn't alone. Edward Cullen's sister and her husband were driving up from Seattle to help her escape."

Alice: My sister was in Seattle?

Felix: {smug} And no one told you.

Alice: Fuck. Fuck! {throws the half-full bowl across the room} Always second, no fourth or fifth, in her life. If I died, bitch wouldn't even blink.

Felix: Which is why you want to do this show, right? It's your time. Alice Hale's time. {picks up the hotel phone calls room service for more strawberries and cream.}

Alice: Not Alice Hale, or Swan. Just Alice. I will be bigger than anyone. You won't be able to walk down the street without seeing my name or hear it from the mouths of pimply-faced teens and their grandmothers. I want nothing to do with my sister. Nothing. I want my own show.

Felix: That's not possible. Ryan has finalized the concept. Bella must be involved. Sorry, you're not the Kim Kardashian of this family, Bella is.

{Alice gets up for the mimosas on the breakfast cart. She downs one. Then, she downs the other.}

Alice: {whispers} I'm the Kim Kardashian. {louder} She doesn't want a reality show, period. I want the glory. I want the TrimSpa deals. I want the cover of Playboy. Bella will never do any of that in a million years.

Felix: She will. Believe me, Negative Nancy, she will.

{Alice looks at Felix skeptically. Then, she walks over to him, standing between his legs, her hands on her hips. She taps her foot.}

Alice: What's this show about anyway? Are we going to watch Bella be fabulous 24/7 while I complain about how much Edward is a douche?

Felix: We have all five seasons planned. First one will borrow heavily from "Thelma and Louise."

{Alice gapes.}

Felix: Brilliant, hunh?

Alice: {shuts her mouth} Who are we running from if you're gonna get her off?

Felix: Oh no, that comes later.

Alice: You're telling me we'll really be running from the police?

Felix: It's not a big deal, Alice. Calm down. {rubs the outside of her thighs}

Alice: {slaps his hands away} Looks like you're the one who needs to calm down, buddy.

Felix: I just want a little fun. Don't you? It looks like it's been a while...

Alice: I am more than satisfied in that department, thank you. {backs away, glares}

Felix: For such a mediawhore, you're a lot more prudish than I would like. For season two, you were supposed to release a sex tape. Season three, become a porn star.

Alice: Hell no, Felix. I'm a married woman! Where do you get off?

Felix: {smirks} Sweetie, looks like you missed out on another huge story. Where have you been?

{Felix picks up his IPhone from the couch. He goes to .}

_Top story: Bella Swan detained by LAPD. Faces felony charges. Other news: Jasper Hale, Bella Swan's brother-in-law, commits suicide at Seattle Hope hospital. Edward Cullen seriously wounded._

{Felix shows this to Alice. She gasps. Then, she screams. Then, she falls to her knees and weeps. Felix drops to the ground with her, drying her tears.}

Felix: Everything will be alright, Alice. I promise. By the end of the night, you won't even remember Jasper's name.

{Felix kisses Alice's forehead. He kisses her lips. Then, he unties the belt's robe.}

Alice: Stop! {pushes him away}

{Felix grabs her arms, even as she's kicking and screaming. He straddles her on the carpet, ripping her bra and underwear off with one hand and holding both of her wrists down with the other. When he unbuckles his belt, one of her hands get free and she scratches him across his cheek. He growls at her slapping her across the face. It is so hard, she passes out. He doesn't stop the rape. When he cums, he calls out for Bella.}

{Same day, afternoon. Los Angeles. LAPD precinct. Bella sits in a holding cell alone, checking her split ends. A police officer arrives to release her. Bella is handcuffed and brought to the main station. Bree Tanner stands there alone wearing a pink Free Bella t-shirt. She runs to hug Bella.}

Bree: Oh my God, Bella. You're OK!

Bella: {sarcastic} If not having a shower for three days is what you can call OK, then yeah, I'm super!

Bree: I'm sorry, Bella. I wish I could do more. They wouldn't let me give you a change of clothes. Where are Emmett and Rosalie?

Bella: Don't know, don't care. I want to find out my bail and get the fuck out of here. Nice shirt, by the way. Are you trying to make a buck off of my fucked up situation or what?

Bree: I didn't come up with this. Felix did. There's an entire collection, even for pets.

Bella: Oh. Typical.

Bree: If you want me to take it off...

Bella: It's fine. Fuck. What else has Felix done?

{Alice Hale walks into the police station wearing black sunglasses, a black trench coat, and carrying a clutch in her hand. She sees Bella and pauses at the door. Then, she lifts her head, walking in confidently. She approaches the main desk.}

Alice: I would like to turn in evidence for a murder.

Officer: {does not look up} Please fill in this form and have a seat.

Alice: No, I won't need a form. This is for Charlie Swan's case. I need to speak to the head detective, now.

Officer: {gawks} OK, Detective Biers will be right with you. Have a seat.

{Alice stares at Bella while finding her seat. Her walk is a bit wobbly, and she strokes the bruise on her cheekbone. Then, she reaches down to reach for the tape recorder in her bag. In that exact moment, Bella spots Alice. She is overwhelmed with joy. She jumps up, ignoring all of the cops' demands, and runs for Alice. She wants to hug her but can't because of the handcuffs.}

Bella: Oh my God! Oh my God! You're OK!

Alice: OK. Yeah, I guess you could say that. OK.

Bella: Alice, I thought you were in the ICU in the hospital. And here you are, perfectly fine. Thank God. But... what are you doing in L.A.?

Alice: {sardonic laugh} I'm about to ruin my life, that's what.

Bella: What? Why? {looks down at the bag} What's in the bag, Alice?

Alice: My damnation. Your salvation.

{Detective Riley Biers approaches Alice, asks her to join him in Interrogation Rm 1. Bella is confused, forced to sit outside under the watch of a couple of officers. Bree is worried. She picks up her phone and calls Felix.}

{Interrogation Rm 1. Detective Biers stands up, leaning against the wall, skeptical of Alice. Alice pulls out the tape recorder and presses play. We hear Felix's voice.}

_Felix: You're taking all of this way too seriously, OK?_

_Alice: Charlie wasn't supposed to be there. It was supposed to be a stunt double for the show. He was supposed to get hit by the car, get up, and leave. _

_Felix: Yes, it was an accident. We didn't mean for any of this to happen. Yada, yada, yada. My deepest sympathies for your drug dealing father. _

_Alice: Did you have cameras on us that night?_

_Felix: Do we have evidence that you hit him, you mean? I do. But we also have your unwavering commitment to me and this show. _

_Alice: You keep saying we. Who are you working with?_

_Felix: The best in the business, Alice. You can't be in better hands. Ryan Seacrest and E! are looking for locations. ET and Access Hollywood can't wait to get their hands on a sneak peek. It's already rolling. You'll be famous by the end of the summer._

Detective Biers: Who is this you are speaking to, Miss Swan?

Alice: It's Alice. Just Alice. And his name is Felix. He's a publicist for CAA. He used to represent my sister.

Detective Biers: And how exactly did you get this tape?

Alice: Easy. He got cocky. He raped me. {whips off glasses revealing two black eyes} He underestimated me.

Detective Biers: Oh no, Alice.

Alice: Don't feel sorry for me. I deserved it.

Detective Biers: From what I've heard, Charlie was a despicable man. You did not deserve to get raped. No one does. Now, tell us where Felix is. He must pay for what he's done.

Alice: Oh, I think I've got that covered.

Detective Biers: I don't mean this tape, Alice.

Alice: {drums her fingers on the tape recorder.} I don't either.

_{_Main station. Bree finally gets a hold of Felix after leaving a couple of messages. She walks out to the front lobby, out of Bella's earshot._}_

Bree: Where are you? Bella's here like you said... and Alice is too. Why is Alice here? I thought you took care of her?

Felix: That b- What is Alice doing there?

Bree: I don't know. She's speaking to the police right now. Hurry over so that you can help Bella.

Felix: I won't be able to do that, Bree. I'm at the hospital.

Bree: Oh my God. Why?

{Interrogation Rm 1. Detective Beirs scratches his head.}

Detective Biers: On top of everything else, why did you do this? You may go to prison, Alice.

Alice: {pulls away, wipes tears, head bowed} It's OK. I was expecting the arrest. It won't matter, anyway. After my family hear about what I did to Charlie, no one will miss me.

{Front lobby. Bree is on the phone with Felix. Bree is mortified.}

Bree: She did WHAT?

Felix: Bree, calm down. I'm fine. The doctors are superb. It wasn't Alice's fault, really. It was all mine.

Bree: So what happened? Your p- privates just fell off?

Felix: This is not a discussion. Do not confront Alice. I don't care about that bitch anyway. Now, where's Bella? We have GOT to bail her out. We are at the beginning of something big, and she must be a part of it. Bree? Bree!

{Bree drops the phone, and races to Interrogation Rm 1. She throws open the door to Alice and Detective Biers's shock. Bella follows behind them, the officers just as curious as she is.}

Bree: You cut Felix's cock off?

{Slowly, Detective Biers tilts his head to the side, raises an eyebrow, and plants his hand on his hips. He is speechless. Alice's tears begin to fall once more. She crumples down into the stiff wooden chair. Bella hesitantly walks in, trying to hold her glee in. She fails, her laughter bursting from her body, breaking the tension.}

Bella: 'Bout time someone got what they deserved around here.

Detective Biers: Alice, are you OK? Is what she's saying true?

Alice: Damn right that fucking asshole deserved it.

Bree: He's done nothing but be nice to you and Bella. He deserved shit!

{Bella rolls her eyes. Alice sighs, melancholic.}

Bella: {to Bree} Nice? Felix is one of the slimiest men I know. He lives to take advantage of people. He's taking advantage of you now.

Bree: He is NOT! He would never lie to me.

{Bella scoffs. Alice is silent, stares at the sunglasses at the table. She strokes her bruise again. She stares at Bella. Then, she stares at Detective Biers.}

Alice: {whispers} Fourth or fifth, maybe even sixth...

Bella: {to Alice, confused} Hunh?

Detective Biers: {to officers} It's OK, gentlemen, I can handle it from here.

{Officers leave.}

Alice: Nothing. Forget I have ever said anything ever.

Bella: {takes a step forward} Alice, what's wrong? What happened to you?

Bree: {to Detective Biers} Aren't you going to arrest her, Detective? She tried to kill a man.

Bella: Barely a man.

Detective Biers: Alice, you do understand that on top of your other charges, you will be facing jail time?.

Bella: {to Detective Biers} What do you mean other charges? {to Alice} Alice, what was in the bag?

{Alice does not reply. She picks up the tape recorder, rewinds it. She presses play.}

_Alice: Charlie wasn't supposed to be there. It was supposed to be a stunt double for the show. He was supposed to get hit by the car, get up, and leave. _

_Felix: Yes, it was an accident. We didn't mean for any of this to happen. Yada, yada, yada. My deepest sympathies for your drug dealing father. _

_{_Alice presses stop._}_

Bella: You? It was you this whole time? You did this to me?

Alice: {slams her fist on the table} When will you wake up and join the rest of us in the real world? Not everything is about you, goddammit!

Bella: Alice, I was about to go to prison for life and you're going to start talking to me about my ego? Fuck you, Alice! Fuck. You.

Alice: You're not the one going to jail now, though, are you? You're going back home to a man who loves you, to a family who always thought you were a good person deep down. You just needed some extra love or whatever. You needed God. No one bothered to give me that extra love. No one bothered to look at me at all. They all...

Bree: What IS this? The Young and the Restless? {to Detective Biers} Arrest her ass! Do it!

{Detective Biers stands between Bella and Alice. Bella stands back shaking her head. Alice will not meet her gaze. Bree storms out of the Interrogation Rm. to find another Detective.}

Bella: Now I know why Jasper killed himself. I don't even know who you are anymore.

Alice: You don't have to. Go on with your life and live as if I've never existed.

Bella: {to Detective Biers} Get these fucking cuffs off of me. I have to get back to Seattle and away from this monster. {to Alice} Go to hell.

{Detective Biers uncuffs her. Bella storms out. Alice drops her head to the desk, crying.}

Alice: I think I'm already there.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. :)

A/N So Alice is a bad bad Swan. Bad. There should be another fic about her trying to break out of prison...

#PrisonBreakSwan...

* * *

><p>Act Four Scene Four<p>

{Two days later. Evening. Forks, Washington. The Cullen kitchen. Esme Cullen is teaching Rosalie Hale how to make beef stew. Emmett is in the living room with Carlisle discussing Alice's up coming trial. Emmett wants to represent her.}

Emmett: She might deserve some jail time, but she's...

Carlisle: How could you say that, Emmett? It was an accident. She didn't mean to kill anyone.

Emmett: She did mean to ruin Bella's life with that reality show? Did you hear? That was why she did it.

Carlisle: {shakes his head} What in the world could motivate Alice to do a reality show? It is so beneath her.

Emmett: It wasn't beneath her to get the abortion.

Carlisle: It was imperative that she had the procedure. She could have died!

Emmett: That's not the way Rose tells it.

Carlisle: {scoffs} My Rosie? You sure you got the whole truth from that girl?

Emmett: {frowning} I don't think she would lie about this, especially after all we've learned about Alice. I had to pry it out of her after Bella's arrest but Rose said she got the abortion intentionally. There was nothing wrong with her at all.

Carlisle: No. No, you must be mistaken. I checked her myself. She would never be able to carry the baby to term. Or any baby for that matter.

Emmett: What do you mean? You did it? You're a cardiologist for god's sake! What are you doing performing abortions?

Carlisle: I had to. She was desperate. And like I said, she would have died if the baby came to term.

Emmett: How do you know for sure?

Carlisle: I didn't. Dr. Shepard did. He's an OBGYN who consulted me during the process. He confirmed Alice's fears.

Emmett: So... Alice didn't do it for selfish reasons... But why would she lie to Rose?

Carlisle: You're talking about Rosalie Cullen, Emmett. You're a fool if you tell her everything.

Emmett: You're talking about your daughter, here.

Carlisle: No, you're talking to her victim.

{Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Carlisle sighs, turning around. Emmett laughs patting his shoulder, pushing him along. As Carlisle makes his way to the door, he passes by 10 vases full of white and yellow lillies, 3 fruit baskets on the sofa and coffee table. They are all from Bella. Carlisle opens the door. A messenger stands at the doorstep, impatient, an envelope in hand. He pulls out a sheet of paper. Carlisle signs it. The messenger grabs it, hands the envelope to Carlisle, and runs off. The envelope is plain. It says Esme on it in script. Carlisle opens it. Inside are two first class round trip tickets to St. Thomas and reservations to the same resort Bella set up for Rosalie and Emmett.}

Emmett: {calls out} What is it this time? A gift certificate to Applebees?

Carlisle: No. But Esme would have loved that gift. This is unacceptable.

Emmett: What is it?

Carlisle: A trip to St. Thomas.

Emmett: {cusses}

Carlisle: Emmett!

Emmett: Sorry. Sorry. It's like breathing to me. Anyway, she really thinks she can get Esme to forgive her with these? She accused her of murder.

Carlisle: Esme will forgive her. With time, they will be close again. Now simply isn't the time.

Emmett: Is it true Esme doesn't want Bella to see Edward?

Carlisle: Listen son, Esme doesn't want a lot of things. But in all the years that I've known Bella, only one person can keep her away from Edward and that's Edward himself.

{Seattle Hope Hospital. Single Room. Edward Cullen lies in bed asleep. The door opens and Bella Swan sneaks in. Bella leans against the door, shutting her eyes, praying silently. Tears fall. She sniffles. Edward stirs.}

Edward: Bella..

{Bella cries out. She covers her mouth. Edward's eyes open slowly. He sees Bella.}

Bella: Edward?

Edward: Bella.

{Bella runs to him. Edward struggles to sit up. She hugs Edward hard, sobbing.}

Bella: I have not stopped thinking about you. This entire time. I never want to leave you again, Edward. I'm so sorry for all that I've done.

Edward: Forget it. Forget it, Bella. How did you get out of jail?

Bella: It was Alice. Alice turned herself in.

{Edward is silent. He shuts his eyes. Bella backs away, climbing down off the bed.}

Bella: So she was the one you were trying to protect. You didn't think I could handle it.

Edward: I'm sorry, Bella. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. And I thought she wouldn't be strong enough for prison until I heard about the abortion.

Bella: I... I wish she came to me. I would have helped her. I could never umderstand why the abortion was her first option. I would never kill an innocent child.

Edward: {After a beat} I didn't know you were prolife.

Bella: I'm not. But I could never kill your child.

Edward: Well, we won't have to worry about that for years, right? If ever. I know you want to work for a while. Family has got to be the last thing on your mind now. You didn't even want to move in with me.

Bella: I don't know about years...

{Edward's eyes bulge.}

Edward: What?

Bella: I don't know for sure but...

Edward: Fuck. Oh Shit.

{The room is silent for five minutes.}

Edward: Wait... you said you were on the pill.

Bella: I was... before I got dumped into Promises.

Edward: You-

Bella: I don't know for sure but I'm going to the doctor as soon as possible.

Edward: Bella, you sound like you want to keep this.

Bella: It's 'cause I do.

Edward: Um, wow. Wow. So, IF we were going to do this, where were you planning on raising our child? Not L.A.

Bella: No. No, not L.A. You still have the condo in Seattle?

Edward: Bella, You're not serious! Where is all of this coming from?

Bella: I saw Jasper shoot you in front of me, then shoot himself. There is not a doubt in my mind that I want to move in with you Edward. We have a lot of time to catch up on.

Edward: Yes. {lowers his gaze to her hands squeezing his. He strokes the ring finger on her right hand.} For the rest of our lives.

Bella: Until death do us part.

{Edward kisses Bella's finger. Bella leans in and hugs him. They kiss. Then, Bella climbs into the bed with him. They talk until Bella falls asleep. Edward watches her sleep.}


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: If Stephenie believes in God, she must think God owns everything she's created. It's that whole "God is the creator of all that is good in us" strain of logic. And so, in a certain way, God created Twilight, right? (except for Breaking Dawn, of course) Now, if God created Twilight, then don't you think a part of me created Twilight as well? I mean, God is in all of us. His spirit burns in our hearts, flows through our blood, lights up our eyes. He's writing this Disclaimer right now, I presume. And so, if you think about it, not only do I own Twilight, but I own Stephenie Meyer!

Yeah boy!

Fuck Disclaimers!

Now Stephenie, where are my tickets to the BD premiere? And give me two tickets cause God is coming with me.

* * *

><p>Act Four Scene Four: {January 2012; transcript of the MTV interview between Joshua Horowitz and Bella Swan}<p>

JH: Bella Swan! I hear congratulations are in order.

BS: Oh, so you aren't going to start this interview with how fat I've gotten? How US Magazine said I looked like Carnie Wilson and Mama Cass with better shoes?

JH: No, of course not. We all know you're pregnant. So congratulations!

BS: Thank you. See, this is why I agred to do the interview with you. You actually have a brain behind those hipster glasses.

JH: So, how far along are you?

BS: This little mother$%#& is six months old.

JH: You and Edward must be excited.

BS: No one is more excited than the karate fetus. He's been kicking like crazy throughout this promo tour. I think he wanted to drop kick Ryan Seacrest when he tried to approach me at the People's Choice Awards last week.

JH: Haha. It's a he? That's great. You think he could take Ryan down?

BS: Please! My dead father could take evil incarnate down.

JH: You think Ryan is evil? Why?

BS: It was from something I heard from a former agent. He wanted to $%#$* with my life, wanted to control it. I feel sorry for whoever works for that psycho. Everyday, I thank God he didn't get his hooks into my dad.

JH: I know this is a sensitive subject but have you visited your father's grave since last year?

BS: Yeah, I did. In August. It was amazing. I went with Edward. We brought every single thing Charlie might have ever given me and burned them in a barrel right over his grave. Then, we painted his tombstone black and spray painted: "He deserved to die and I hope he burns in hell!" in white across the front.

JH: Oh.

BS: You didn't think I would cry over that son of a %$# did you?

JH: Uh, I guess not...

BS: I thought this interview was about "Zeitgeist"? If I wanted to talk about my personal life, Josh, I would have called Ryan, Samantha, and the rest of his cronies.

JH: You're right, you're right. By the way, I saw it last night. Another incredible performance, Bella.

BS: Yeah, so incredible Dreamworks waited until now to release it.

JH: What are you trying to say?

BS: This should have been in theaters in November but they delayed it so that it could not be in contention this awards season with Tanya's, "The Thin Line."

JH: I have heard various bloggers come up with that conspiracy. They say Spielberg wants Tanya Denali in our conscience for her role in the "East of Eden" remake. You buy into it?

BS: Have you SEEN her in "Thin Line? She makes Vanessa Hudgens look like Katharine Hepburn.

JH: Speaking of, Vanessa's performance in "High School Musical: The After Party" has been nominated for a Golden Globe. Anything you have to say about that?

BS: Uh, good luck losing, dumb (&&$+? I don't know.

JH: Wow, BitchySwan is back!

BS: Yeah, um, pregnancy hasn't softened me one bit.

JH: I see. And Edward has a more hands on approach with you because of it, hasn't he?

BS: You saw how he pulled a Sean Penn last week. TMZ's video went viral, didn't it? When he went up to their paparazzo's face and told him off, I bet they %&*#* their pants.

JH: And throwing the video camera.

BS: That &&*%% deserved it. He called me a cow. I would have decked him myself if Edward wasn't there acting like Rocky Balboa. He's taken boxing classes since we found out I was pregnant. He's like a PR/bodyguard all in one.

JH: Haven't you had a bodyguard for years now?

BS: Blacko? Oh, he's gone. He and Edward were like the opposite sides of a magnet. They couldn't get along for anything. So, I had to fire him.

JH: And he was OK with that?

BS: Yeah. I introduced him to an actor who needed him more and paid him better.

JH: Who could possibly need tighter security than you? You're like the paparrazzi's dream right now.

BS: Um, Robert Pattinson.

JH: OK, I'll give you that. Do you think Edward will throw cameras to the ground every time a paparrazo approaches you?

BS: He better! He's exceptional at it.

JH: Aren't you afraid of being sued? Will that paparazzo from last week sue?

BS: He already has. That's all they ever want, anyway. Money. That's the only reason why they're in this business of calling pregnant women cows and trying to take private photos of us. Now that #&$*+ has enough dough to buy as many cameras as he wants.

JH: So, you settled?

BS: Yes, he was out of that court house faster than you can say "a million dollars."

JH: You paid him a million dollars?

BS: Listen, Josh, I really don't have all day. Are we going to talk about "Zeitgeist" or will Edward have to come out here and rough you up a little too?

JH: I'm sorry, Bella. I am, but {inaudible}.

BS: My life is more interesting than a film about a mercenary who kills bad guys for cash, and %&# them for pleasure?

JH: To the rest of the world it is, yes. A meme is now out of Edward throwing the camera to the ground. See, this one where he's hurling it at Sarah Palin's head? Then, at Osama Bin Laden. Then, at Justin Beiber? And this one combined with your meme with Carey at the MMAs last year. How could you not see that your lives have captivated millions of people.

BS: But... we're really boring. I sit at home learning how to cook with Edward's mom. Before the tour, it was beef stew. Next week, it'll be tortilla soup with his sister. Edward just bought a puppy from a shelter. We're painting the nursery tomorrow. There's really nothing more to us, Josh.

JH: And Alice?

BS: Who?

JH: You haven't spoken to her?

BS: I haven't a clue who you are talking about. Is she another bimbo who got nominated for a Golden Globe?

JH: Will you ever speak to her again?

BS: The karate fetus is kicking again, Josh. You better cool it.

JH: OK, OK. I'll quit with the questions about Alice. Is it true you're attached to the Tarantino film, "Fire Angels"?

BS: Now THAT! That, I can't discuss with you.

JH: Ah. So, the rumors of you leaving Hollywood for good after this baby is false?

BS: I could never stop acting. It's a part of me, always will be. So, that rumor needs to die.

JH: What about rumors of you beginning a production company with Carey Mulligan?

BS: I think that will be all Carey. I'm not a part her crew, but she could hire me any time. She wants to make films for, by, and about strong independent women. I would love to be a part of one of those films.

JH: So, you two are in a better place, now?

BS: Yes, Oprah. We are shiny, happy people, my friends and my family. I don't think I could be alive right now without them.

JH: OK, one last thing. Is that a wedding band on your finger?

BS: Wow, Joshua. Very attentive. You want to borrow it?

JH: I don't think it would fit.

BS: You're just jealous because Edward didn't give you one, aren't you?

JH: I am, just a little. So, you two had a private ceremony last year?

BS: Are you hoping I say no so that you could receive the invite? Or are you hoping I say yes for breaking news from this interview?

JH: Neither. I'm hoping for yes because my wife wants to double date with you two.

BS: OK, well. Then yes, it is a wedding band.

JH: Well, congratulations again, Bella. Do you think your character in "Zeitgeist" would be happy for you?

BS: Hell yeah. Cezane would love it. She was a woman who lived in the moment, who lived for pleasure and happiness. She said herself at the end of the film: "La raison pour laquelle les gens trouvent difficile d'être heureux, c'est qu'ils voient toujours mieux le passé qu'il ne l'était, le présent pire qu'il ne l'est et le future moins résolu qu'il ne le sera!"

JH: Excuse me?

BS: It's about happiness. Google it. I think if people like my sister, her husband, my ex-agent, and my father understood that, I wouldn't be here talking to you about my personal life so much, and we could focus on a film I put my blood, sweat and tears into to create.

JH: But these days you know it's a part of the job, Bella. It's unavoidable.

BS: You're so wrong about that, Josh. I could become a porn star and marry Ryan the media's devil king tomorrow and what I do in my life STILL shouldn't be mentioned in this interview. It's not my %$#% job. It's not entertainment.

JH: So, why did you answer all of those questions earlier about your pregnancy, visiting your father, about Tanya Denali, and making tortilla soup? You could have chosen not to answer them.

BS: But where's the fun in that? You want a show, don't you? You want BitchySwan, so I just made her up for you.

JH: You mean everything you told me was a lie?

BS: Everything I told you was what you wanted me to tell you. Aren't you entertained?

JH: Are you saying everything you will ever say on air will be for the sole purpose of entertainment?

BS: Isn't that what you do for a living? You speak to us for entertainment purposes. Why can't I?

JH: Bella, I ask questions for information, not for...

BS: B.S.? Josh, this whole thing is B.S., don't you get it? If people really gave a #$&& about what I said, I would be the #%&*$## president of the United States. But they all know that I'm just an actress, living in the moment, trying to be happy. Anyone who thinks I'm more than that can go #%%& themselves.

THE END

A/N: A quote by Maurice Pignot "The reason people find it so hard to be happy is that they always see the past better than it was, the present worse than it is, and the future less resolved than it will be."


End file.
